


California Boys

by Neverendingslumber



Series: From OKC to Oakland [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NBA Season, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It of Sorts, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Russ-Centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: 加州的大男孩们，和KD。CH1 Deebo和Russ的冬日夜谈。





	1. DeMar DeRozan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone.

一下球队大巴，扑面而来就是加拿大凛冽的寒风，尽管在布鲁克林时已经领略过了大雪封路，Russ还是忍不住拉起外套的领子：“靠，真冷。”

“Yo，你太弱了Russ。”DeMar倚在加航中心的入口朝他淡定地挥挥手，“在多伦多我们管这叫春天。”  
“穿羽绒服的给我闭嘴。”Russ走上前，给DeMar一个拥抱，“好运，D。”  
“今天加航中心可是满员。”DeMar摸摸鼻子，低下头笑了笑，“你可别让我的球迷们失望了，都等着看你三双呢。”  
“那你加油，”Russ耸耸肩，“要是垃圾时间了我可是不会留在场上刷数据的。”

“垃圾时间？我听到了垃圾时间！”Kyle不知从哪里冒了出来，兴奋地用手肘撞撞DeMar，后者往后退了一步，一副嫌弃的表情。“Russ啊，我觉得这是很有可能的事！”Kyle强行拉着DeMar一本正经地说，“你看这家伙，一点都不可信，对吧？啧啧……”

“行了别闹了，哥，哥。”DeMar好脾气地推开Kyle，特地把哥哥两个字说得特别清楚，抬头拍拍Russ的肩膀，“赛后等在更衣室里，我来找你。”

Russ知道很多西部球队都特别讨厌来多伦多比赛，时差就不说了，更重要的是温差，特别是赛季后半段。当他们的主场春暖花开，可以穿着短袖出去跑步的时候，北国却还在飘着鹅毛大雪。

但他不讨厌。他在这里拿过全明星的MVP，尽管那个周末严寒刺骨，根本没有办法走到室外。  
那个周末正好是情人节。

“这天气过个鬼的情人节。”Russ在酒店房间里看着萧瑟的天空抱怨，“我也是佩服D，选秀之后就待在这里，他老家可暖和多了。”  
“冷？”背后一个声音逐渐接近，一双手臂绕住他的肩膀，摆弄着他的手套，“我可不记得你平时带手套。”  
“我可是靠手吃饭的，哼。”  
“哦是么？”Kevin的声音比平时要低沉，手掌包住他的手指，“今天是情人节。”  
“是，是情人节。”Russ笑着说，“委屈我们的KD跟我一起过节了，可没有玫瑰给你。”  
“乐意之至，拿全明星MVP当礼物，怎么样？”  
“我已经想好了，今年让Steph拿也不错。”Russ半认真的说，反正全明星也是表演成份居多，Steph基本上已经是常规赛的MVP，不如让他再拿一个。  
“不，”Kevin用手摩挲他的脖子，“我不允许。”  
“幼稚。”

第四节一结束，Russ就从椅子上站起来，和队友们击掌庆祝之后，Kyle走过来祝贺他们。  
“真不好意思啊。”Kyle摇摇头，“我就说DeMar那家伙不靠谱。”  
“D今天不走运。”Russ看了一眼往这边走过来的DeMar，“嘿，你家Kyle说你靠不住，你有什么想说的吗？”  
“总比他有用。”DeMar小声说。  
“早点恢复吧，季后赛加油。”Russ结束了和Kyle的对话，Serge过来给了他一个拥抱，倒是没有说什么。

“去我家。”并肩往更衣室走的时候，DeMar忽然对他说，“我换了个新公寓，你还没来过。”Russ点点头。

DeMar的新公寓在20楼，从阳台望去就是安大略湖。Russ穿着DeMar的羽绒服，站在外头看着一架飞机降落在湖心岛的机场。

“喝水？”DeMar问他。  
Russ不可思议地看着他：“老兄，你这儿零下十几度，你问我要不要喝水？我他妈的快冻死了。”  
“得了吧。”DeMar戳戳他身上的羽绒服，“才不冷，坐。”他指着阳台上的椅子说。  
Russ倒确实不觉得冷—DeMar的羽绒服真的很厚实，便顺从地坐下。“你想不想家。”他问DeMar。  
“啊？”DeMar没想到他会这么问，耸耸肩，“还好吧，都十年了，习惯了。”“这么久了。”  
“喂你还不会觉得我们还年轻吧，”DeMar捏捏他的肩膀，“我们都认识那么多年了。”他放低声音，尽管周围并没有别人，Russ觉得更多是为了自己：“Russ，你最近过得好吗？我一直没有机会问你。”

Russ忍不住笑起来，这么多年过去，DeMar仍然和以前一样寡言而细心：“你还是老样子，婆婆妈妈的，胡说什么呢。”  
DeMar点点头，觉得没有必要再把这个话题进行下去，沉默在两个人之间弥散开来。

“我冷了。”似乎是为了证明自己的话，Russ吸了吸鼻子，起身推开阳台的门。DeMar跟着他走进温暖的客厅，帮他把外套挂起来。这时DeMar的手机响了，他低头察看一眼，又小心翼翼地看看Russ。

“去吧，去我听不见的地方。”Russ打趣道，满意地看见对方窘迫的表情。

他独自坐在沙发上翻看DeMar收藏的唱片，不远处的房间里传来DeMar放声大笑的声音。Russ眨眨眼，忽然意识到，自己想不起来上一次DeMar在没有Kyle的情况下这样大笑是什么时候。

“所以你和Kyle？”DeMar一走出房间，Russ就歪着头问道，“应该挺久了吧。”  
“有段时间了。”DeMar回答，又在Russ“哦你这个胡说八道的混蛋”的表情下承认道，“好吧，两年多了。”

Russ朝他露出一个微笑：“Kyle看起来很不错，我为你高兴，兄弟，真的。”他清清嗓子：“难怪Kevin那家伙羡慕了。”他发现这个名字也没有那么的难以出口。

“哦我知道那件事。”DeMar挠挠头，一撇嘴，“我不知道他在羡慕个什么……”  
“显然的，他也想要一个Kyle，或者是DeMar。”  
DeMar坐在沙发上平视着他，似乎想说什么，又不知道如何开口的样子。

“说吧。”Russ打开一张唱片放进播放器，“别人就算了，你还顾虑什么。”

“我喜欢这里，喜欢猛龙。”DeMar说，“没有人会把注意力放在我们身上，就算打进季后赛，我们也是那支‘其他球队’。没错，这里的天气糟糕透了，看在上帝的份上，我们冬天的时候都不得不去佛罗里达训练，实在是太冷了。”DeMar说到这里忍不住笑了起来：“可这是我和Kyle的球队，我们都一直会被摆在一起谈论，我们的球迷会顶着寒风站在球场外看我们的季后赛，无论结果是怎么样的。而我也清楚，我们最好的成绩，不过就是在东部决赛里输给骑士。”

“你不想加入骑士么。”Russ评论了一句，他知道DeMar不会生气。

“从来没有。”DeMar摇摇头，“你知道我的，Russ，我从小就不是什么巨星的料，我们几个都是，没有人给我们过多的关注。像我们这样的球员在联盟不计其数，太普通了，而我们的目标，就是变得不平凡。有属于自己的球队，有属于自己的球迷，其他的，就是上帝的意图了。所以我不知道Kevin在羡慕什么，他和我们本就不一样。”

“退一万步，都应该是我们羡慕他才对。”

“我并不羡慕他，我知道你也不。”DeMar看着Russ，“我们有得不到的东西，他也有；我在这个联盟从未失去什么，而他却失去了很多。你明白吗Russ，也许我们这样的人，穷其一生地追逐，都无法得到一个总冠军戒指，可有些东西，并不能用成绩来衡量。”

“我明白，我明白。”Russ点点头，轻声说，“我跟他，归根结底并不是一条道上的人。”

“我有多伦多，James有休斯顿，而你有OKC，这便已经足够。”DeMar把手臂搭在他的肩膀上，这让Russ想起中学放暑假时，他们三个顶着猛烈的阳光在LA的沙滩上比赛跑步的情形。他也带KD去过那片沙滩，在不经意的时候盯着对方身上的刺青看，汗水折射着光线，刺痛他的眼。

DeMar的声音并不低沉，却很平稳：“可是Russ，这些都是篮球而已。除去篮球，我们也是有血有肉的人，顺从自己的感情并没有错。也许他放弃了一个难能可贵的战友，但这不意味着他也需要失去你。”

“时间会给我们答案的。”Russ叹口气，“或者我们之间，从头到尾都只有篮球，最近我不得不这么想。”

DeMar盯着他看了半响，眼睛却没有透露出任何情绪：“时间不早，睡觉吧。”

Russ在DeMar宽敞的客房里辗转反侧的时候，隐隐约约总觉得自己听见对方还在和Kyle无休止地聊天，内容极其没有营养。

“我真是受够了，你每天都在烦我，连在Russ面前都是。”在被睡意征服前他迷迷糊糊地听见DeMar对Kyle说，“但我爱你，你知道的。”

Russ便觉得自己可以安心入睡。


	2. Kevin Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相同的名字，不同的Kevin。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了指代明确，这里Kevin Love用中文译名乐福，Kevin Durant则用KD。

March Madness。

连健身房的电视里都在热热闹闹地转播，Russ特地站在屏幕前看了大半节UCLA的比赛。

“怎么样？”Steven摸着下巴站在一边，“Lonzo这孩子挺好的嘛，可惜……”后半句话他没说出口。  
“惨，明年进了联盟不知道怎么被针对呢。”Russ哼了一声，“虽然媒体也真是讨厌。”  
“那早就不是什么新鲜事了。”

“阳光之下无新事啊，小矮子。”乐福的声音透过Facetime听起来有点慵懒，“想起我们那年来了，对了，记得你玩牌还输我一分来着，什么时候打算把它变成两分？”

“还有脸说，全明星是谁没来？客场是谁没来？”Russ一边躺在垫子上拉伸，一边没好气地回答，“Kevin和Love，现在我一个都不需要。”

“别这样，哎，以前你心里默认的Kevin可不是那家伙。”乐福的表情又陶醉又自恋，“我拿了总冠军，我打败了勇士，可还是不能成为Russ心中的那一个Kevin，我很受伤。你怎么能不需要爱呢？让我来给你一点爱吧亲爱的兄弟。”

“贱，我都听不下去了。”Russ言简意骇，善意的讽刺让对方笑了起来。

我靠，乐福真TM是个英俊的家伙。Russ看着屏幕里微笑的大学室友，在心里点评了一句。他还记得高校里的那些成群结队，打扮得花枝招展的女孩子们。她们平时也许从不看球，但她们只为了乐福而来。而刚进大学的自己一开始不过是个板凳球员，为了能多几分钟上场时间而玩命地训练。

“你打得不错。”一场客场比赛之前，他和乐福坐在酒店大堂无聊地打发时间，乐福忽然说了一句，“我等不及和你在联盟碰头了，真是期待，你想被哪个队挑中？”

“最好不要去东部？那儿太远了，冬天又长又冷。”Russ想了想，“Derrick估计会是状元？我猜的。”

“也许。”乐福点点头，“总冠军，你想过没有？不知道我们谁会先拿，你，我，还有你那几个朋友，他们看起来也挺不赖的。”

“你这家伙想的太远了吧。”Russ捏了一把乐福的肩膀，“先赢了这场再说。”

一开始，Russ并没有想过能和乐福成为朋友。开玩笑，乐福的老爸就是个球员，他小时候搬家是因为父亲换球队，而不是因为街区里有太多无所事事的小混混；他的赛前热身和Russ一样，也是和老爸打球：只不过一个是在自家后院的小球场，一个则是街角公园的空地上。

反正都是水泥地和篮筐，有什么差别呢？Russ不以为然地想。

他们俩第一次起争执是为了房间里的温度。

那是一个炎热的十月份下午，Russ加练完回到他和乐福的房间，一股强烈的冷气扑面而来。

“喂大个子，你是想冻死我吗？”Russ穿着拖鞋，在衣柜里找了一件卫衣套上。

“小矮子，我说谁把空调给关了，难道你不觉得今天很热吗？”乐福在书桌上看一本不知道是什么内容的教科书，头也不抬地说，“我住的地方比这里凉快点，可我们基本上除了冬天都在开冷气，华氏72.0度，连个小数点都不能多，我妈在这方面上是个挑剔的女人。”

“我们家只有八月的傍晚才开，平时家里没人。”Russ想都没想就顶了回去。他不知道乐福的家是怎么样的（也许是在海边有中央空调的大屋子），他住的公寓里只有客厅里装着一台窗式空调，一到夏天晚上一家人就凑在客厅里纳凉。父母从来没有跟他抱怨过生计的艰难，但空调是很费电的，这点DeMar曾经很认真地告诉过他，那家伙小时候甚至连冰箱都没见过。他和James私底下还曾经凑钱给DeMar买过一双篮球袜当作生日礼物（再贵的他们也买不起）。

乐福一愣，这才把注意力从书本里转移到他身上，抬起头歪着脑袋看了他半晌，一言不发地站起来，啪的一下关掉了冷气，打开窗户，接着跟什么事情都没发生过一样坐回书桌前。

Russ站在两个人的床之间，燥热的风吹在汗湿的脸上，一时间有点尴尬，不知道应该做什么。现在一开窗，他才觉得外面确实有点热，有点后悔。他正琢磨着怎么开口的时候，乐福先说话了：“唉，都把我闷出汗了，这样吧，你要是觉得冷，我把温度调高一点？”也不等他回答，自顾自地关上窗，又把冷气给开了起来。乐福走过Russ身边，压低声音说了句：“明天要交高数作业，不如你借我抄抄？你知道我从来都听不懂那老头在讲什么。”

“如果你上课的时候把注意力稍微集中一点，而不是忙着看美女的话，我想你就能懂了。”Russ从自己的书桌上把笔记本扔了过去，不偏不倚地落在乐福面前的书本上。乐福朝他点点头，这件事就这么过去了。

Russ回想起那两年的大学生活，他和乐福总是精疲力尽地躺在训练馆的地板上喘气，在无聊的夜里互相较量玩牌的技术，又或是一遍遍地憧憬着未来。他们把分区冠军带回学校，即便最后输给了孟菲斯，也能够及时恢复过来。因为很快就是新秀训练营，紧接着就是选秀夜，他们在大学里的一切努力，就是为了迎接这一刻的到来。

“嘿，那不是KD吗？”乐福指着不远处跟Russ窃窃私语，“都说他们看上你了。他真人看起来比我都高了，居然是个小前锋。”

“闭嘴吧你。”Russ往Kevin的方向看了一眼，“不是我说，大个子，他看起来真比你高，你不考虑换位置吗？”

“要换就换成控卫！”

“那可真是个灾难，先为你的球队默哀一下。”Russ依然习惯性地和他抬杠。

第四顺位，果然是西雅图超音速。

拥抱祝贺的时候，乐福在他耳边说了句：“就这样了，我们的职业生涯就这样开始了，我会想念你的，小矮子，祝你好运。”

乐福从不怀疑自己会有一个光辉的职业生涯，而在这个熠熠闪光的生涯里，Russ毫无疑问都是一部分，虽然当他畅想未来的时候，Russ关注的只是下一场比赛。

“我曾经以为自己不会打职业篮球，只是想念完大学找份工作养家。所以只要明天早上还能醒来继续打球，这就是我最大的快乐和幸福了。”Russ说这话的时候，篮球在他的指尖转动，眼睛却看着未知的方向。乐福知道前因后果，因此并没有说话，在他看来，Russ一直都在场上诠释着这个想法。

他带森林狼去OKC打客场，和Russ坐在场边的技术台上有一搭没一搭地聊天，直到对方朝另外一个方向喊了声：“嘿，Kev！”乐福以为是在叫自己，反射性地转过头，却发现Russ是在喊另外一个人。

KD走到他俩的面前：“yo Russ，差不多要准备上场了。”他一手搭着Russ的肩膀不动声色地把他拉到自己身边，一边朝乐福点头示意，态度很和蔼，眼神却是冰冷的。

“别在意，”Russ挣脱KD，拍拍他的肩，指指已经开始热身的KD，“Kev只是进入了赛前状态而已，私底下他话不多，挺友好的。”

“哦，看不出来嘛。”乐福语焉不详地回答，很确信KD听到并理解了这句话，因为之后每投进一个球，他的目光总是往自己这边瞟。James则朝他挤挤眼睛，偷偷摸摸做了个“好样的”手势。幼稚，乐福被娱乐到了，小矮子怎么搭上了这么个小心眼的家伙，真想知道他现在房间的温度是多少。

赛后乐福去主队更衣室找Russ叙旧，还没走到门口就碰上了KD。对方似乎又长高了几公分。“我叫Kevin。”KD朝他伸出手，虽然两个人算是点头之交，但这一下给人的感觉却是正儿八经的初次见面。

“巧了，我也叫Kevin。”乐福企图把气氛搞得活跃一点，但对方并不领情，只是淡淡地看他一眼。

话确实不多，友好嘛那就未必了，乐福在心里翻个白眼：“老兄，放松一点，比赛已经结束了。”

“我经常听他提到你，你们是朋友。”KD纹丝不动，一点没有让乐福进更衣室的样子。

“我们是室友，一起训练睡觉吃饭比赛考试逃课打牌形影不离的那种室友。”乐福笑着纠正道，满意地看着对方阴沉沉的脸色，“当然了，室友也算是朋友的，对吧。”无论场上场下，他都不会主动和别人起冲突，但这不妨碍他有一点小小的恶趣味，“于是，你想不想让我进去找Russ说话？也许我们晚上还会出去喝一杯，没准他会叫上你。”

“我才是被叫Kevin的那个。”KD的声音非常低沉，乐福觉得自己如果仔细听，还能听见里面所呼啸而过的，华盛顿冬天凛冽的寒风。他有点想念Russ的声音，那里面全是沙滩和阳光，充斥着家的感觉。

“他从来不叫我Kevin。”乐福听见自己的回答，“KD，你不知道自己有多幸运。”  
“我想我知道。”  
“哦是吗？”乐福扬起眉毛，“那就珍惜点，不要把这一切都当成理所当然。”  
“自然的，像你这样的人大概不会理解这对我们来说有多难得。”

乐福笑了出来：“卧槽，你是在对我喷垃圾话吗？我们是在场下，这可太不像你了。这样的话我听的太多，根本没什么杀伤力。另外，你找错敌人了，你没有敌人。”他耸耸肩，留给对方一个背影。

找Russ喝一杯这种事情忽然变得不那么的重要，联盟里没有永远的敌人，却有不会失去的朋友。

2016年的夏天，当上个赛季总决赛的疯狂终于褪去时，乐福刚从外面跑步回来，习惯性地站在玄关里打开手机，自然而然地被一条消息占满了所有社交工具。骑士的队友群不停地提示着新消息，他们也在激烈地讨论着。乐福看了一会儿，他以为自己会愤怒，最起码会惊愕，而事实上他却出奇的平静。

幸好，他心想，幸好我从来不是那个叫Kevin的人。


	3. James Harden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我十岁就认识Russ了。  
> 我从不把这样的友情当作一种理所当然。

他不敢说自己是第一个在他们坦诚之前就知道事情发生的人，毕竟他进入联盟的时间要比Russ晚一年，但他绝对是最快意识到的那个，对于这点，James Harden很有信心。

“我一直都想你来OKC。”Russ兴奋地告诉James，“这样我们又可以一起打球了，就像以前那样，可惜DeMar去了多伦多。好了你别急着给我泼冷水，我知道这很天真。”

“像以前那样？我不是很确定。”James指着Russ宽阔的肩膀笑着说，“原来那个瘦小的Russ是被你吃了吗？快点把他吐出来。”

“对不起，他已经被我吃了，现在和你说话的是另外一个Russ。”Russ傻乎乎地冲他笑，两排洁白的牙齿，“来吧，我们一起拿总冠军，也许现在还不行，但我们有KD，虽然他是个唠叨的老妈子。”

“听起来不错。”James没有错过Russ在提到KD时，眼睛里闪着的光芒。他没有过多地解读，他对感情这档子事并不感冒。再说，那可是Kevin Durant，任何懂点篮球的人提起他都会两眼放光。

James头一次觉得这俩有点什么的时候，是季前赛快要开始时，他们集训的时候。James是新人，所以他很识相地在场边捡球——Russ时不时地过来给他找麻烦，装模作样地跟摆架子，渐渐的其他队友也凑过来拿他的大胡子开玩笑。

教练召集队员们打队内练习赛，还没有轮到James，他就坐在板凳上一边看比赛，一边摆弄一个篮球。他上一次和Russ正儿八经地打球已经是好几年前的事情了，上大学之后虽然他们有见面，却从来没有在私下较量过。

“你居然没有跟他打过街球？”James的大学教练曾经指着录像里的Russ问他，“这怎么可能呢？你们年轻人在一起不就是打街球嘛。”

“话是没错，”James耸耸肩，“不过这家伙不喜欢在私底下打球，如果你坚持一下他还是会应付了事的，比起这个他更喜欢一个人练。”

“James，该你了。”助理教练朝他挥挥手。James站起来，活动一下关节。球场的另一头，主教练把Russ叫到身边，Kevin则留在场上，看样子是准备跟替补们打下一场，不过并没有动，James推断他是在等Russ回来。

不过，一时半会看起来难。他看着Russ和教练谈话的样子，隐隐约约听见他俩的对话，是关于刚才的那次进攻的。

“我知道你的战术布置是这样的，可是刚才Kev没人防守，传给他是更好的选择，另外的人都没有跑到位置上。”Russ在努力地解释。

“我知道，那是因为你这一球没控制好节奏，打得太快了，Kevin也是临时才跑过去配合你的。”  
“从我的角度来看，Kev跑到位了，于是我就根据当时的形势作出了判断。”Russ态度恭敬，但并不让步。

“我们现在是演练战术，并不是实战。”教练耐心地跟他解释，“实战里你的决定当然是正确的，但我们不能结果论，要把各种因素都考虑进去。”

“啧，有完没完。”Kevin明显等得有些不耐烦，不管Russ还说话，忽然就提高声音喊了句，“hey Russ！”

兄弟，祝你好运，James在心里嘀咕了一句，Russ可是最讨厌别人打断他说话的。

果然，Russ一脸恼怒地转过头，恶狠狠地瞪了Kevin一眼。后者丝毫不为所动，举起双手做了一个往下压的手势，示意他冷静冷静。Russ没说什么，回头又和教练简短地交谈了几句，随即点点头，显然是接受了教练的说法，虽然表情有些勉强。他结束了这个对话，然后朝他们俩走过来。

叹为观止，James不敢相信自己的眼睛。Russ并不是滴水不进的人，但要他接受某个自己不认同的观点，却要彻底说服他才行，因为Russ不喜欢质疑自己的队友和教练，不喜欢机械地执行自己不理解的战术。这有时候确实会花费不少精力和耐心，也会耽误一点事情。但Kevin只是做了一个手势，就让他意识到自己行为的不合理，甚至愿意暂时搁置争议，来做更重要的事情，这是从未发生过的。

我打小认识的那个Russ果然被吃了，James默默地哀叹道，而吃掉他的元凶，现在就站在我面前，眼巴巴地等着Russ。

“你说KD？他怎么啦？”DeMar的声音听起来睡眼惺忪，却没有不耐烦的意思。James这才想起来东部跟这里有时差，对方可能刚睡下。

“我觉得那家伙跟Russ有问题。”James严肃地把白天训练的事情跟DeMar转述了一遍。

“哦……”DeMar拉长声音，不知道是没睡醒还是在思考，“你不是不操心这种事情的嘛，就算是真的也没什么。再说了，也许Russ就是成熟了呢。”

“可我想他嘛，我想念那个谁都不服的Russ，不是这个Russ。”James肉麻兮兮地抱着手机说。

“你太恶心了。”DeMar的声音远远的，应该是把手机给移开了，“没事的，那个Russ一直都在的。再说了，也许只是你想太多。”

也许是我想太多吧，结束通话的James自言自语。他想了想，最终把这归结于，Kevin明显是队里的领袖，而Russ不想让他在其他队友前难堪。

他很惊讶这个想法居然能够持续到12年。那几年里，James装作没有看见每天Russ望着Kevin背影炽热的目光；装作不在意赢球之后两个人紧紧的拥抱（那只是普通的庆祝而已）；就连去夜店时，他们俩消失在人群里，James也告诉自己，可能就是一起出去透个气而已。他并不对感情抱有太多的期许，甚至抱着一种负面的态度，觉得既然最后都是要分开，当初又何必要自讨苦吃。Russ的感情自然也不例外。我还是选择相信他俩是好朋友好了，DeMar说我想太多，他总是对的，James自我安慰道。

12年总决赛后，James和妈妈通完话，觉得内心的失落终于少了一点：妈妈说的对，我毕竟还年轻，一切都还有希望。他从球场的角落里走出来，想去找Russ聊聊。Kevin的妈妈在现场，现在应该正在安慰儿子。Russ则是赛前坚持没有让家人来观战。

“赢了这场也不是冠军，没必要。”  
“你觉得我们会输？”Kevin问道。  
“我想赢球，可我不会做白日梦。”Russ轻描淡写地说，“越不可能的事情，做到了才越有意思。”

James就把脸凑到大胡子里笑。

他满以为自己会在某个角落里找到独自安静听音乐的Russ，鉴于大多数队友都已经回到了大巴上，却没料到更衣室里传来了Russ的声音。

“嘘……Kev，没事的，没事的。”Russ的声音轻轻的，少了平时的棱角，多了一点James听不出来的情绪。Kevin吸了吸鼻子，James很确定他还在因为没拿到总冠军而哭泣。

“艹，你太用力了。”Russ抗议了一下，“是想把我憋死吗……好了好了，你是个姑娘吗，简直了。”  
“对不起。”Kevin开口说话了，鼻音重得要命，“对不起。”  
“没人怪你，这不是世界末日，我们明年再来过。”Russ还在安慰他，“你还有我。”

Kevin没有回答，但接下来的声音让James忽然意识到了他们在干什么，他的心脏在胸腔中剧烈地跳动，脸上发热。

他亲吻过很多漂亮的女孩子，也撞破过很多朋友们泡妞的场合，却从来没有像现在这样窘迫，尽管有一墙之隔，里面的人也根本不知道他的存在。

“我还有你。”Kevin的声音听起来前所未有的破碎，仿佛溺水的人抓着最后的救命稻草，“Russ，我只有你。”

DeMar这个混蛋，James在心里暗骂，我他妈的才没有想太多。

伦敦奥运会算是总决赛之后的一次调剂，既有Kobe这样的老大哥，也有KLove这样一年见不了几次的老熟人，还有AD这个大家都可以欺负蹂躏的新人。

“你疯了。”  
“说点我不知道的事情。”

James和Kevin在希思罗机场的洗手间门口大眼瞪小眼，场面着实有些滑稽。他从来就不是个善于挑选时机的人（球场上除外），正好碰到对方，下意识地就拦了下来。

“你不知道的事情？”James笑了笑，“哎从哪儿开始呢？是从我们十岁那年第一次当队友开始？还是中学的时候我们送DeMar生日礼物，把他感动哭了的那次开始？或者，是从他再也不打街球的那一天说起？”

“我都知道。”Kevin平静地说，“我们都很疯狂。从小大家就笑我是个特立独行的疯子，如果不这样，现在的我也许在蹲大牢。我们每一个人都是这么过来的。James，无论是作为我的队友还是Russ的故友，你都是我的朋友。”

“就像Russ一样？”James明知故问，他承认，当Kevin的朋友并不是一件坏事。就算和Russ有着不可告人的心思，Kevin也从来没有把James排除在外，他们一起训练，一起打闹。他们是三个一起打球的年轻人，仅此而已。

“不，你和他不一样。”Kevin说，“对我来说，他无可取代。”

“你记住这句话。”James对他说，“也希望你记住，我一直都会是你的朋友。”他的本意并不是想充满离别的意味，他们现在只是打完了奥运会回家休息。但那个夏天过后的事情，却不小心让这句话成了真。

高层告诉他交易结果的时候并不是很戏剧化的场景，James点点头，平静地表示自己知道了。他告诫自己不要想着过去的那个赛季，不要再去想他们曾经离总冠军有多么的近，告诫自己，生命里从来没有“如果”这个词。这没什么大不了的，不过是又一次新的开始。

他走到停车场，Russ站在车门边上等他，身边没有Kevin。

“Yo。”James和他打了个招呼，Russ一言不发，只是狠狠地抱住了他。

James所有的感情在那一瞬间失去了控制，他并不想走，哪怕是再多留一个赛季，再给他和Russ一个赛季去完成儿时的梦想，但有些事情由不得他们。

“这样也不错。”Russ对他说，“我就是希望自己还能再做些什么，也许你就能留下来了。别误会，我觉得这是件好事，在休斯顿你可以打主力，薪水也比在这里高……”

“该做的你都做了。”James知道为了留住他，Russ放弃了罗斯条款，Kevin也乐意在薪水上做出让步，可身为球员，他们能做的也很有限，也要为现实而低头。当火箭把合同摆在面前时，他并没有犹豫，他不愿意让他们两个放弃太多。

“我说，你可别逛太多夜店。”

“你自己小心吧，”James说，“别忘了联盟是个生意场。”他伸出一根手指，往上指了指：“我知道你不愿意去想有的没的，但有些事情你得做好心理准备。”

Russ低下头，盯着自己的球鞋，又晃了晃脑袋：“我明白，有一场算一场，有一个赛季算一个赛季。我也懒得去管，反正他们现在还不会傻到把Kev给交易了，要走也是我走吧。”他抬起头，手插在裤兜里，咧开嘴笑了笑：“除去这个，我还是挺为你开心的，你会在那里成为传奇的。”

“像我这么出色的球员，就算没法在这里退役球衣，总也要找个地方吧。”  
“想得美。”

他们互相交换了几下拳头，算是告别。

我再也不是OKC的球员了，James边发动车子边感慨。后视镜的反光里，他能看到Russ一直站在原地，直到他渐行渐远，在一个转弯之后对方的身影就再也看不见了。

“我疯了。”  
“说点我不知道的事情。”James告诉Kevin，“你没有疯，你很清楚自己在做什么。”  
“我没法继续待下去了。”手机屏幕里的Kevin低下头，“我得离开。”  
James点点头：“那你走吧。”  
“我以为你会骂我，你是Russ那队的不是吗？”  
“以后多的是人骂你，我就不凑这个热闹了。”James耸耸肩，“顺便告诉你，老兄，别让我站队。你知道在你和Russ之间，我永远不是你那边的。所以现在我是以中立的立场在和你谈话，别让我选边，如果你还把我当朋友的话。”

“我给他发了短信。”Kevin听起来有点胆怯，“他很生气，我能感觉出来。我，我知道这不是最好的方式，但我觉得他会理解的。”

“大概十几岁的时候吧，”James却开始自说自话，仿佛没有听到Kevin说了什么，也许是不在意，“我，DeMar，和他三个人去参加一个篮球训练营，里面有个家境不错的孩子，第一次比赛的时候被我们组队教训得很惨。那个孩子想找我们的麻烦，于是挑了看起来最好欺负的DeMar。在训练营打架是要被开除的，但Russ拦住了我，因为那个时候他是替补，而我是主力。虽然最后他写了一份检讨书，还是留了下来。他对此并不开心，朝我们大喊大叫，可我们都明白，下一次同样的事情发生，他还是会这样做。”

“所以，他会暴跳如雷，没准在未来很长的一段时间里都把你当作敌人。”James总结道，“但你没有说错，他会理解的。甚至以后你遇上麻烦，可能还会一边骂骂咧咧一边为你赴汤蹈火，他就是那么个固执又嘴硬的家伙。”

“如果我不愿意这样呢？”Kevin反问道，“他是你的兄弟，你的家人，我懂。可如果我不只是想和他做兄弟呢？”  
“你他妈早不是他兄弟了！”James提高声音，“我以为关于这点我们都心照不宣。”  
“我不管别人怎么想，但我怕他恨我。”Kevin摇摇头，“James你知道么，他开口挽留我了。”

“F**K。”James一时半会说不出话，低声骂了一句，揉了揉自己的脸，“你走吧，KD。这么久以来只有两个人会让Russ心甘情愿地站在对方背后的影子里。KB是一个，你是第二个。既然你们不能并肩而行，那么你还是走吧，只有你走了他才会独自站在聚光灯下，才会让别人看见真正的他。他理应有一支属于自己的球队，而不是作为一个陪衬。而你，你也应该给自己一个机会，一个总冠军的机会，你会做到的。”

“我还能拥有他么？”  
“他曾经属于你。”

James放下手机，在沙发上呆坐了良久。我把Kev劝走了，我劝他加入那支刚刚打败了雷霆的球队，他盯着眼前墙壁的某个点出神，放在腿上的手不自觉地握成拳。

那可是Kev啊，是OKC最好的球员，是他们从最初就寄托了一切希望，给予了所有爱和支持的MVP。他还是Russ爱的男人，James心想，那个从小和你一起分享喜怒哀乐的Russ，放下一切尖锐的棱角，用他所有的固执和骄傲爱着这个男人，却最终还是没有留住他。算了，他摇摇头，如果Russ和Kev有什么共同之处，那就是做出的决定从不反悔，和旁人无关。

“你就打算这么晾着人家？”全明星周末，Russ刚刚拿时尚的话题不软不硬地打发了所有的记者，James逮住个空隙，把他拉到一边。  
“干嘛？”Russ一副满不在乎的表情，“你不是要置身事外的嘛。”  
James观察了一下四周，确认没有人在偷听：“我欠你个道歉。”  
“你吃错药了？”Russ瞪他一眼。  
“嗯……”James摸摸鼻子，迟疑了一下开口说，“那个时候，Kev来找过我。”

“我知道。”Russ耸耸肩，“你也是他的朋友，没什么大不了的，你看我的样子像是需要你道歉吗？他要走，谁都拦不住。”  
“如果那能让你释然一点，我倒是不介意道个歉。”James诚心诚意地说。  
“得了吧，”Russ笑了，“我不需要什么道歉，特别是你的。”

时间久了也真的习惯了啊，虽然这个赛季都还没有过去。

主场战胜雷霆之后，James看着从球场另外一边朝他走来的Russ，发现自己已经接受了一支完全由Russ带领的雷霆。他们还有很长的路要走，战绩也算不上顶尖，但这是一支有血有肉有灵魂的雷霆。

一大帮记者围了上来，闪光灯在两个人的周围闪烁。他们简单地交谈了几句，Russ关心了一下他的手腕，他祝贺了对方的三双。

我十岁就认识Russ了，James是这么对媒体说的。  
我从不把这样的友情当作一种理所当然。关于James，Russ是这样回答的。

这一天他幡然醒悟，KD固然是无法替代的存在，但和Russ并肩同行的，一直以来都是自己。


	4. Russell Westbrook （1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与勇士赛后，雷霆更衣室的不速之客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有轻微Steph Curry/Russ。

Kevin再一次回到熟悉又陌生的雷霆主场，这一次穿着正装：显然的，他还不能上场。

可这并不影响他的球队在这里又一次收获一场大胜，也不影响他在每一次暂停时站起来大肆地庆祝。他内心那点不能见人的小心思是如此的明显，他想要这里的球迷知道，无论多大的嘘声，都不能阻止他成为一个赢家，他没有做错任何事情。

他在湾区的家里精心挑选了一套昂贵又不惹眼的西装，穿上之后看着镜子里的自己，脑海里莫名响起一个声音：

“好吧我可以勉强承认，你这家伙穿西装还是能看的。”

那是Russ的声音，在进入OKC名人堂之前对他的耳语，此刻还能让Kevin的耳温上升。Kevin闭上眼睛，仰起头，允许自己在回忆里迷失几秒。那时他们都穿着最正式的礼服。

仿佛是参加一场婚礼。

他在赛后没有看到Steph的身影，觉得事情有些不妙。Steph最近总是在他面前提起Russ，全明星的时候也有意无意地找机会和Russ聊天，甚至不惜拿自己的失误开玩笑。

“我昨天晚上连丢五个球呢，不知道今天能不能进。”这是Steph的自我调侃。  
“哈，昨晚你穿着牛仔裤靴子投的，那可不能算，试试嘛。”Russ饶有兴趣地鼓励对方。  
“既然你这么说，那我就看情况投了。”Steph跟Russ窃窃私语，一副关系很好的样子。

“你他妈的在哪儿？”Kevin给Steph发短信，“大巴就要走了。”  
Steph没有回复。  
“这里你比较熟悉，KD。”Kerr教练对他说，“不如你出去看看，也许时间太晚他被锁在哪里了，你跟工作人员也比较熟一点。”

Kevin大概知道去哪里找Steph，只不过，他在此刻只希望自己的预感是错的。

***

Steph走进他并不熟悉的更衣室。

“你不应该出现在这里。”  
“我就是出现了，你能拿我怎么样？”Steph走近Russ，“你的队友呢？”  
“走了，不然你还能完好无损地站在我面前？”Russ的一只手上敷着几层纱布，另外一只手举起来挠了挠鬓角。

Steph低头边观察边问：“严重么？”  
“几个水泡而已。”Russ不在乎地答道，抬眼看看他，“你到底来干嘛的？来听我恭喜你的胜利吗？你们打得很好，理应赢球。”

“你知道你为什么会输吗？”Steph直起身，Russ坐在椅子上仰起头，撇了他一眼。Steph伸出手，似乎要抬起Russ的下巴，但最终还是没有这么做。  
“愿听其详。”

“因为你恨错了人。”Steph说，“你应该恨的人，是我；你应该对我感到愤怒。我有你想要的一切：从命中率，到总冠军和MVP。最重要的是，”Steph说到这里顿了顿，看着Russ的眼睛一字一句地说：“最重要的是，我有KD。没有人比你更清楚他是什么样的，而你现在没有他了。”

Russ盯着Steph，似乎在咀嚼他的话，又看起来完全没有在意。过了半晌，他弯下腰开始系鞋带：“我不恨你。”  
“就算我把你的球队从头到尾都羞辱一遍，让你在场上手足无措像个刚打球的菜鸟？”  
“我不爱你。”Russ漫不经心地说，“如果我不爱你，我为什么要恨你。”

Steph上前一步，他们两个人之间几乎是零距离。Russ有些意外地发现，Steph的力气比他想象中的要大的多：“那么告诉我，亲爱的Russ，如果你恨KD，是不是因为你爱他。”不等他回答，Steph又拉开了距离，带着他招牌式的微笑：“你了解到这有多荒唐了吗？你们之间所有一切的狂热，爱恋，最后都不足以让他留下来，原因？因为我。”他指了指自己。

Russ不为所动，绑完鞋带站起身，拿着自己的包往门外走去，末了回头看站在原地的Steph：“你想被锁在这地方？”

Steph摇头晃脑地做个鬼脸：“我说了这一堆你就这个反应？我很失望，啧啧。”

“得了吧你就是恶趣味，恕我今天不请你喝一杯了。”Russ拎着包走出更衣室，迎面就碰上了Kevin。

“咳咳……”Kevin掩饰似地咳嗽了几下，试图缓解气氛。Russ压根不买账，目不斜视地就从他身边走了过去。

“Russ……”Kevin喊对方的名字，声音小得连自己都很难听见。刚才Russ和Steph的对话他全都听见了，一字一句仿佛就是说给自己听的，他几乎就想插话进去，却也想不出来自己能说些什么。Kevin看了Steph一眼，也不知道是求救还是责备。

“看我干嘛？人都走了。”Steph耸耸肩，朝他招手，“走吧伙计，你请我喝一杯。”  
“为什么是我请？”Kevin下意识地回了一句。  
“因为Russ他不恨我，值得庆贺；可他也不爱我，这又令人沮丧。哎，我小小的心脏怎么能承受如此复杂的情绪。”  
“没准这是件好事，”Kevin讪讪地回答，“Steph，我知道你是为了我好，但这事跟你没关系。”  
“也许我不是为了你呢。”Steph朝他眨眨眼，“KD，也许你是第一个看见金子闪光的人，但这不意味着别人都是瞎子。所以，你要请我喝一杯吗？”

“好。”


	5. Russell Westbrook （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KD离开的前后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章对KD转会的时间线做了一点更改，不符合现实。

Russ看着面前的Kevin和他的团队，皱了皱眉：“我每年夏天都去训练的那个沙滩？你们想在那儿拍摄，然后放到纪录片里？”

Kevin给他的团队使个眼色，把Russ拉到一边低声说：“我知道你不想把私底下的生活公开，但纪录片里没有队友的话会很奇怪……我保证，不会占很多篇幅，并且在你看过之后才会放出去。”

“好吧。”Russ耸耸肩，朝Kevin摇摇手指，“最多五分钟，我可不想在你的纪录片里出现。”

“没可能的。”Kevin笑着拍拍对方的头，“你认了吧，从今以后，所有关于我的纪录片里，一定会有你的身影。”

什么都不要改变，兄弟，这里的每个人都深爱着你，我爱你。

Russ坐在自己再熟悉不过的那片沙滩上调整呼吸，Kevin在不远处裸着满是刺青的上身。他不自觉地想起Kevin当时边哭边说这句话的情景，每一次想起来都还有掉眼泪的冲动。摄像机对准了他，一个工作人员给他打手势，示意他说几句。

“这片沙滩吧，我们以前经常来。”Russ指着眼前的一片说，Kevin此时回过头来，侧着脑袋听他说话，“小时候我妈妈在这里散步，我和……咳咳，”Russ想了想，还是决定把James和DeMar的名字略去，“我和几个朋友就在这一块地方胡闹。”Kevin冲Russ露出一个微笑，又转过头去眺望着远处的人群，对他的团队说：“这儿不错，也许明年我们还可以再来。”Kevin的团队只是互相看了一眼，不置可否。

“可以啊。”Russ站到Kevin身边，“这里有点热，可我喜欢。我每个夏天都花很多的时间在这里，训练或者什么都不干。”

“今晚去找点乐子吧。”Kevin说，“放松一下。”  
“只要不让我听你那糟糕的说唱就行。”

“不好意思，让你失望了。”Kevin站在Pub的舞台前，毫无歉意地对Russ说，“不如你上来？”

“我可不跟着你丢脸。”Russ一边嫌弃，一边在人群的尖叫中跳上舞台。Kevin拿起话筒，跟着节拍，仿佛故意似的面对着Russ。Russ翻个大白眼，还是很捧场地开始跳舞。在震耳欲聋的音乐声里，Kevin的身影越靠越近，额头几乎和他贴在了一起，台下的人群也越来越喧嚣，灯光带起炽热的温度，但Russ感到，什么都比不上Kevin看着他的眼神里那团火焰。Russ朝一个方向努努嘴，Kevin会意，两个人很有默契地朝不远处移动着，那边有一个给驻唱歌手候场用的小房间。

刚一开门，Kevin迅速地甩手关上身后的门。因为刚才在舞台上跳舞的缘故，Russ的体温很高，像是刚打完一场球。他们总是在比赛后花一些时间在彼此身上，但赛季结束之后，这些事情似乎也就跟着结束了，直到下一个赛季开始。

“我开始想念比赛了。”Kevin把头埋在Russ的肩膀里，呼吸着对方身上的肥皂味。

“看在上帝的份上，Kev，赛季才结束没多久。”Russ说。

“比赛的时候，我们总是形影不离。”Kevin说，“我想一直就这样下去，就算没有比赛，我也想这样下去。”

Russ一愣。

虽然他和Kevin的关系从很久之前就不只是队友，但都很有默契地保持在赛后的更衣室里。雷霆就像是一辆刚刚才上路的新车，每一次转弯，他们都不知道会面对什么，也许是又一条康庄大路，也可能是深不见底的悬崖，是无穷无尽的未知。他和Kevin在这些未知面前，总是有着过剩的肾上腺激素，就算是比赛结束后都无法褪去。于是他们选择发泄在对方的身上——说发泄也许不准确，更衣室里的那些耳厮鬓摩，伴着昏暗的灯光，是他们在这个适者生存的联盟里共享的温存。

“我不想离开你，Russ。”Kevin还在自言自语，“我在颁奖礼上说的那些话，每一句都是认真的。”

“你是在约我？”Russ挑起眉毛，“你不觉得你反应太迟钝吗伙计。”

“没错，我是在约你。”Kevin说，“今晚就是。现在整个联盟都知道我爱你了，我想，迟钝的那个人是你才对。所以，亲爱的Russ，你愿意和站在你面前的这位MVP赏面约个会吗？”

Russ没有说话，只是伸手解开了对方的皮带。联盟到现在才知道KD爱着他，可联盟永远不会知道自己是什么时候爱上Kevin的。

***

“或者，你可以约他出来谈一谈？”经纪人试探着告诉Russ。Kevin的转会传言从赛季一结束就开始漫天飞，Russ却一直保持沉默，还拒绝了国家队的邀请，哪怕Kevin明显表现出希望他一起出征奥运会的意思。

“有意义么？”Russ摘下一边耳机，问经纪人。

“起码你可以劝劝他，让他知道你的想法。”经纪人说，“到现在你都没表态过，不觉得你应该做点什么吗？你们两个这么亲密。”

“我以为我用不着表态。”Russ小声嘀咕，“你也认识Kevin那么久了，又不是不知道那家伙的死脑筋。”

Russ在餐馆里等Kevin的时候还在心里抱怨经纪人的多事，但没过多久他忽然意识到，自己在这个夏天还没有见过对方。没错，他可以在电视上，社交媒体上看见Kevin在国家队的一举一动，DeMar也会告诉自己媒体不会报道的事情：比如Draymond和Kevin走的很近，他们俩经常窃窃私语。

“他们俩关系本来就不错吧。”Russ讪讪地说，西决的关系，他仍然没有对Draymond释怀，“Kevin有一个团队给他出主意来着。”

“我不知道，Russ。”DeMar摸摸下巴，Russ知道他和James一直对自己和Kevin的关系忧心忡忡，“也许你该有点心理准备。”他说完，又摇摇头：“不过，无论发生什么，我想你都没问题的。”

你会去勇士吗？Russ假装看菜单，眼睛余光扫到Kevin出现在门口，在心里默默地问了一句。Kevin走到他对面坐下，Russ把手里的菜单递过去，一边喝饮料一边端详对方看菜单的样子。

Kevin明显心不在焉，潦草地点了单。侍者收起菜单，很识相地把空间留给他俩。

“好久不见了。”是Russ先开的口，“先祝贺你奥运会的冠军吧。”

Kevin从棒球帽下抬起眼看着Russ，静静地问道：“Russ，你还记得胜利雪茄的味道么？”

“我记得。”Russ答道。那是12年的夏天，他们在伦敦拿到了奥运会冠军，Melo递给他们两根雪茄，而Kevin只拿了其中的一根。

“这就够了。”他朝Melo眨眨眼，Melo笑着摇摇头，帮他们把雪茄点燃，什么都没有说。Kevin拿起雪茄，狠狠地吸了一口，递给Russ。Russ接过来，却只是象征性地把雪茄放进嘴里，又拿出来，任由它在自己的指尖缓缓燃尽。James坐在Russ的另一边，揽着他的肩膀，不轻不重地“哼”了一声。

即便Bron和D-Wade足够体贴，整整一个奥运会都没有提起一句总决赛相关的话题，都不意味着他们三个就能把一切抛在脑后。

“我没有忘记。”Russ想起往事，补充了一句。

“我也没有。”Kevin说，“可我在巴西庆祝的时候才记起来，原来已经四年过去了，四年。”

Russ点点头，他不需要Kevin把之后的话给说完，他也不想要听。两个人沉默地吃完了前菜，主菜，和甜点。

“先生们，这是你们今晚的账单。”侍者彬彬有礼地把账单留在桌上。Kevin正要去拿的时候，Russ比他抢先一步按住了账单。

“Russ，让我来吧。”Kevin平静地说。

“我还能做什么？”Russ没有看Kevin，而是死死地瞪着按住账单的那只手，仿佛那是球场上最令人厌恶的球员，“告诉我，Kev，我还能为你做什么，你还需要我为你做什么？”告诉我，到底要怎么样才能让你留下来，他在心里歇斯底里地问道，却还是没有说出口。

Kevin的神情看起来下一秒就要掉眼泪，他盖住Russ的那只手，慢慢地，一根一根地抬起对方的手指，握在自己的手里，轻声说：“别这样，Russ，这是我第一次带你来吃饭的地方，就让我来付吧。”

于是Russ就没有再坚持。

那天晚上回到家，Russ躺在自己卧室里的大床上对着天花板发呆，Kevin的重量压着他，让他有点喘不过气来。

“你知道，你可以不走的。”Russ看了Kevin一眼，补充道，“我的意思是，你今晚可以在这里过夜，你可以留在这里的。”

而Kevin给的回答，是低下头，狠狠地一口咬在Russ的肩膀上。Russ一声不吭，Kevin紧紧地搂着对方的脖子，直到自己能够清晰地说出话来：“什么都不要改变，亲爱的，这里的每个人都深爱着你，我爱你。”

***

Hey，明天我在新家搞派对，就几个朋友聚聚。  
Russ按了发送键，想了想，又加上一句，“想来的话，不用提前告诉我”，然后关掉手机，开始给第二天的派对做最后的确认。

收到回复的时候他的派对已经接近尾声，只剩下James和DeMar，他们三个正在玩以前最喜欢的多米诺。

“天啊Dee，你太菜了！”James大声抱怨，“我这片摆了好久的，就差一点了，你全给推倒了。”

“你别瞎说。”DeMar边喝酒边悠悠地说，“明明是你自己碰倒的。”

Russ正要煽风点火，手机忽然就开始震动。DeMar和James似乎有预感似的抬起头，房间里一下子就安静了下来。

是勇士，我想拿总冠军。

Russ眨眨眼，又看了一遍，然后把手机递给对面的两个人，趁他们俩还没回过神，一抬手把即将完成的骨牌全部推倒。

“喂！”James忍不住心疼地抗议了一句，“这可是我和Deebo花了一下午……”

“闭嘴。”Russ面无表情地说，“你们两个，随便去哪个房间找点事做。”

James和DeMar听话地离开，没过了多久又回来了，但谁都没有说话，只是站在房间门口看着Russ摆弄多米诺。Russ也不搭理他们，自顾自地做着自己的事情，空旷的地板上渐渐地出现了巨大的“KD”字样。Russ几乎用上了所有的骨牌，直到手上只剩下最后的两张。只要两张，他就可以完成这两个字母。他低下头，颠颠手上的骨牌，忽然就笑了。

他收到短信的时候还是下午，而现在太阳都已经下山，月亮照着他新家的后院。比原来的院子大一点，他心想。

Russ看了一眼依然站在门口的两个好朋友，没有把那两张牌放到地板上，而是拿起一张牌，丢在K的中心，又拿起另外一张牌，扔到字母D上。一阵清脆的骨牌倒塌声响彻整个房间。他最终没有拼完这个名字，他推倒了这个不完整的拼图。

留下满地破碎的狼藉。

“愣着干嘛，过来帮我。”Russ从柜子上找出一个口袋，朝James和DeMar招招手，三个人一起把地上的骨牌都装进袋子里，用一根绳子扎紧。他们之后仍然在聚会时玩多米诺，只是那一袋骨牌，James和DeMar再也没有见到过。


	6. Russell Westbrook（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第42个三双。

即便是春季的夜晚，凤凰城的空气中也还有一丝燥热散之不去。

Presti总经理在球队大巴前碰上了Donovan教练，简单地聊了几句比赛，语气随意地问了一句：“Russ呢？”

Donovan往球馆的方向伸了一根手指，给Presti使个眼色，后者会意：“你还真是由着他啊。”

“彼此彼此。”Donovan笑了，“我有四个孩子，有时候最好的管教就是让他们自己来，没什么好担心的。”

“我也并不担心。”Presti说，“我们酒店再见。”他和Donovan握手道别。常规赛进行到这个时候，输赢已经变得不太重要，重要的是什么？大家都心照不宣。Presti想了想，掏出手机，一边拨通一个号码一边往训练场走。

Russ没有料到自己会在深夜的球馆里碰上总经理。今晚的表现糟透了，他对此非常的沮丧。虽然嘴上说着自己并不在乎数据，但当那个尘封了多年的记录触手可及的时候，他还是忍不住内心的波动。Presti扔了个球给他，Russ站在三分线上出手，球哐的一声砸在篮板上，弹了出来。

“F**k！”Russ发泄似地骂了一句，随即想起来Presti还站在一边，“呃……我不是冲着你骂的。”

“不必在意。”Presti走近Russ，“球队的第一辆大巴已经离开了。不用担心，我和太阳这边已经说好了，你练到什么时候都可以，都会有人送你回去。只不过……”他把自己的手机塞到Russ的手里，“我需要你在结束之后，把手机还给我，这很重要。”

“先生，你是舍不得你的手机吗？”

“新买一个太麻烦，但现在的你，我认为更需要它。”Presti朝他眨眨眼，留给他一个背影。Russ这才低头看，手机屏幕上是一张他再熟悉不过的脸。

Kevin Durant托着下巴从屏幕里看着他：“嗨。”  
嗨个头，Russ第一反应就是把手机摔在地板上。

“这是Sam的手机，你可别摔。”Kevin不动声色地提醒他。  
“你这该死的黑鬼。”Russ骂道，“信不信我现在就挂了。”  
“随便你。”Kevin说，“你想怎么样就怎么样。但是你挂了，我还可以再打过来，所以我劝你不要做浪费时间的事情。”

“很好。”Russ觉得积攒了一晚上的挫败已经到了爆发的临界点，他决定，只要Kevin再说一句不识相的话，他立刻就把手机给扔的远远的。他不介意明天买一个最新款的手机赔给Sam，别说一个，买一打都行。

然而Kevin只是深深叹口气，吐字清晰，不轻不重地喊了一声：“Russell。”

七个字母，两个音节，就好像一盆冷水当头泼下。

Russ没有回答，一言不发地把手机放到一张椅子上，转过身继续投篮。

“队医说我恢复得挺好的，季后赛可以上场，没有问题。”  
哐，弧顶三分。

“前两天碰到胡子，他说我穿西装站在场上的样子像大号的保安，毫无品位，那家伙。”  
哐，底线三分。

“妈妈昨天还问起你，说复活节就在眼前了，去年你画的那个彩蛋她还留着。”  
哐，超远三分。

“前阵子球迷送了我一个土豆，从来没想过这样都可以，你说我应该把它煮了吃掉吗？”  
变向运球，扣篮。

Kevin絮絮叨叨地说着一件又一件琐事，关于生活，关于训练，伴随着篮球落地，球鞋摩擦地板的声音，回荡在空旷的球馆上空。Russ并没有回应，只是一遍又一遍地重复训练，在Kevin低沉的嗓音里。集中注意力，他对自己说。

“我想我不需要告诉你一切都会好的。”Kevin继续说，“刚去勇士的时候大家都这么告诉我，后来我才明白那不过都是粉饰太平的安慰而已。不管我们是努力装作一切平静，还是无止境的自我折腾，都是一种掩饰。”

Russ终于决定停下来，他抱着一个篮球，走到Kevin的面前，把球放在一边，坐在地板上开始松鞋带。他的呼吸还有些急促，汗水从脸上不停地掉下来。Kevin看着他的侧脸，一时忍不住出神。

“一切都只会过去。”Russ脱掉球鞋，手肘撑着膝盖坐在地板上，调整了一下角度正面对着Kevin，咬了咬嘴唇，“就好像比赛，永远都有下一场。”

“也许有时候你需要对自己坦诚一点。”Kevin苦笑了一下，“在你发火之前，我知道，我没资格和你聊坦诚。我只是想告诉你，想拿三双，想破记录没有什么丢脸的，就算你不当众说出来，私底下也应该对自己承认这一点。”

“我不想这样。”Russ说，“我不想当个自私的家伙，球队输球而我创造记录？这样的事情一点都不值得庆祝。于是我们现在他妈的在干什么？”他反问Kevin，“就像以前一样进行交心的谈话？”

“或者，你也应该承认，”Kevin说，“你并不像外表显露地那样恨我。”

“我恨你。”似乎是要强调这一点，Russ把手边的篮球用力地砸在地板上，“在我的生命里，我从来没有如此痛恨过一个人。我都不明白我为什么现在还在跟你说话。”

Kevin没有立刻回答，而是低头思考了一会儿：“当你遇到困难的时候，你身边的人都还会认为来找我是最好的选择，你有没有想过是为什么？并不完全是因为我们的关系。”

“是我们曾经的关系。”Russ咬牙切齿地强调。

“因为我掏空了你所有的信任。”Kevin看着他，眼睛里又是那种自打转会后就一直有的复杂情绪，“你现在遭受到的所有非议，所有挑剔，那些关于你打球方式的批评，都是因为我对你所做的事情。你不再全心全意地相信任何一个队友，我是你拥有过最好的队友，而我离开了你。”

“也许我乐意这样。”Russ脱去上衣，搭在肩上，拿起一条毛巾擦拭自己的背部，“听着，我不需要你的道歉，我已经听了太多遍。事实上，我一点都不怀疑你在这方面的诚意。”他擦完汗，开始一件一件地收拾自己的东西：“赛季还远远没有结束，日子还很长……你该休息了。”

Kevin看着Russ，对方没有穿上衣，一手拎着球鞋和球衣——就好像他们以前每一场比赛结束后回到更衣室里的样子。他下意识地说了一句：“我想你。”你的体温，你呼出的热气，你愤怒的表情，和坚定的怀抱。

Russ一顿，低头看了看自己的装束，显然也想到了同样的情景。

“我不能想你。”Russ摇摇头，“我原谅你，Kev，如果这是你所希望的，如果这是你至今还耿耿于怀的原因。但是很可惜，现在我最不需要的就是你，所以请你从我的生命里，彻彻底底地滚出去。”话音一落，他伸出手，关掉视频，把手机放进了自己的裤兜里。

Russ回到更衣室，寻思着自己有没有错过第二辆大巴。或者Sam会给留一个人在这里等我，他心想。

“看来我的手机安然无恙。”站在外面等他的却是Presti本人，“对此我很感激。你并没有耽误什么时间，穿上衣服，第二辆大巴还没有走，还来得及。”

Russ看着球队的总经理，很想质问他，你当年选了Kev，选了我，选了James和Serge，又为什么把这一切亲手断送。他从来都没有和Presti谈论过这个话题，从来都是用最官方最公事的态度面对管理层，可是今晚，两个人都觉得事情有些不一样。

“我在这个联盟里很多年，做过蠢事，也有过让我骄傲的决定。”Presti先开口了，“我总是提醒自己，不要对球员们有太多感情上的牵连，他们只是球员，我是个生意人。大多数时候，这都对我来说不是一个问题。但你，总是有些特别，你当年在停车场看书的样子……就像我自己的孩子。你会闯祸，惹点无伤大雅的麻烦，耍点孩子气的脾气，这都没有关系，因为我明白，我不会再有这样的运气，选到第二个Russell Westbrook了。Russ，在这个联盟里，我不能给你任何的承诺，不能保证你在这里能够赢得什么，甚至无法保证我们之间善始善终，更加不能保证再给你一个Kevin Durant。”

“不要再谈论他了。”Russ打断他，“我不需要什么承诺，也不需要另外一个Kev，这世上从来就没有第二个他……我们，我们再也不需要讨论他了。”他弯下腰，抱住Presti的肩膀。

他一直对自己说，我不能对任何人表露除了愤怒之外任何软弱的情绪，我不想要别人用同情的目光看着我，我恨Kev，我要让他知道他做了一个错误的决定。可是随着赛季不断地推进，他渐渐地明白了一件事情。

Kevin的决定是正确的，而我对他的愤怒，不过是念念不忘的另外一种表达方式。Kevin曾经是他最可靠的战友，一起度过无数个夜晚的男人，现在却是一道跨不过去的坎，一个缠绕着他的心魔。他需要的不是愤怒，而是忘却。

“我想我需要放开他，既然他放开了我。”Russ对Presti说，“这很难，很难，就算是现在说出口也让我感到疼痛。我不知道你是怎么做到的，你们管理层总是那么的冷静，总是对这一切泛泛而谈。”

“这并不简单。”Presti答道，“而我宁愿你永远都学不会坦然面对这些。如果有一天我们分道扬镳，我也会感到难过的。孩子，你难过并不是因为你软弱，而是因为你拥有过一段美好的经历；Kevin走的时候也很难过，但他依然没有回头，因为他有自己的追求，而为了这个追求，他选择去承受任何痛苦。”

“所谓最艰难的路？”Russ闷闷地问道。

“是的。”Presti拍拍他的肩膀，“他可以拿总冠军，可以拥有各种各样的荣誉，但他仍然要举步维艰。从此他的人生路上，再也没有你的陪伴。对不起Russ，可是在我看来，你拥有过的美好，远不及他所舍弃的。你所信奉的准则，有朝一日终会回馈于你。我不会对你承诺未来，可是这支球队仍然有希望，不是因为那些离开的人，而是因为留下来的人。”

Russ没有想过，有一天他会在一个球队经理的面前掉眼泪。就算是Kevin确定要转会的那一个下午，Russ也未曾在两个好朋友的面前崩塌。并不是因为Presti说的那些冠冕堂皇的未来和希望，仅仅是因为那句，从此Kevin的人生路上，再也没有了你的陪伴。这句话就像一把利刃，穿透他那些形同虚设的情绪，直达心底。

“我太难过了。”他抱着Presti，终于吐露了心底最深的秘密，“我以为我们会一直在一起的，我以为我们会一起拿很多个总冠军……我希望他能成为联盟的第一人，我希望他每一年都能赢得MVP，他值得所有的荣誉……我也希望，我是那个帮他做到这一切的人。我只是很难过，显然我并不是他心里唯一能够做到这一切的人。”他把头深深地往下埋，用力地哭泣：“我只能做到最好，而这意味着我要彻底忘记他，摆脱他的阴影。我知道这会让他很难过，那个混蛋一直觉得我还爱着他，操，我他妈确实还爱着他，就像他还死缠烂打地认为我们还没分手……他以为我就不难过吗？！”

Presti没有再说话。他放开Russ，把对方一个人留在更衣室里。他知道，这个年轻人过不了多久就会准时出现在球队的大巴前，穿着浮夸的衣饰，仿佛什么事情都没有发生一样跟着他回酒店，第二天加倍努力地训练，在球场上继续一往无前。这一晚的放任，只会留在这个沙漠一般的城市里。

当Russ在科罗拉多的高原主场，用一记压哨的三分终结比赛时，Presti觉得自己很久都没有这么激动过了。

看吧孩子，他在心里说，篮球永不负你。


	7. James Harden （2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 季后赛，火箭VS雷霆。

对于季后赛碰上雷霆这种事，James并不陌生，如果这么多年来他和Russ还不能从容地在赛场上面对彼此，那他们早就成为路人了。

“我真不敢相信，已经这么多年过去了。”G1的前一晚，Russ发给他一张两个人小时候的照片，“我们居然走到了今天。”  
“输球的话，可不要太沮丧了。”James对他说。  
“这可难说。”Russ撇撇嘴，“上一次我开心地输球是什么时候来着？”

“是你上一次见到我的时候。”James笑着说，“承认吧，看到我就是会让你高兴。”  
“虽然你是个自恋的家伙，但我没法否认这一点。”Russ朝他吐吐舌头，眯起眼笑了。

嘿，祝贺你晋级。  
淘汰雷霆之后的第一条祝贺短信来自Kevin，收到的一瞬间James不自觉地摸了摸自己的胡子。

如果你的目的是问我关于Russ的事情，那么很抱歉，无可奉告。他淡淡地回复Kevin，你也看见了，他比完就回更衣室，我都没打上招呼。

James想起这个小细节就有点心塞。要说，他确实不在意这些有的没的，第一，这只是季后赛的第一轮；第二，他俩常规赛秀友情已经秀的足够，上网随便一搜，到处都是穿着火箭球衣的James和雷霆球衣的Russ在场上拥抱的照片，如果那些还不能让别人觉得他们彼此欣赏，那再做什么都是徒劳。

在纷飞的彩带和球迷们的欢呼声中，James唯一感到有点小小遗憾的，就是他觉得Russ这次可能真的有那么一点点不开心，尽管那百分百不是自己的原因。

如果你们之后有安排的话……算了，你好好庆祝，下面的比赛加油。  
隔着屏幕James都能想到Kevin那个纠结的表情，Lou在不远处提醒他赛后的发布会就要开始了，James点点头，回复了一句彼此彼此。  
多少有点仓促和有意无意的敷衍。

和别人想的不同，他其实并没有什么第一手的内幕，除了当初Kevin来找他聊天之外。但那毕竟不是官方消息，他也只是比别人早一步有预感而已。他和所有人一样，和Russ一样，都是以同样的方式得知Kevin转会的消息，他知道的不比别人早，也不比别人多。Russ是不是知道得比他多，这就不得而知了。

硬要说和别人有什么不一样的，不过就是那个下午他在Russ的家里。Russ搬了新家，他和DeMar照例受邀去胡闹一番，就像他们小时候那样。他不知道Russ是不是事先知道Kevin宣布的日子，特地挑了这一天在家里开派对。如果以James对Russ的了解来下结论的话，他认为这是一个巧合：派对的日子正好就是那一天，而那个时候的Russ或许早已决定，再也不为了Kevin的什么事情去改变自己的计划。

当时的实情就是他和Dee还没来得及做出反应，Russ已经拿起自己的手机，给他们俩看了短信。

 

***

夏天一起训练的时候，DeMar和他没少八卦，话题说来说去总绕不过那两个家伙。  
“你不是对我和Kyle接受良好嘛。”DeMar一开始对此很不以为然，“你们以前还一个队的，对KD有点信心吧。”

“我不担心Kyle，他是个成年人，明白自己在干什么。”  
“他？成年人？”DeMar瞪了James一眼，“你该去看看眼科了兄弟，这对你的职业生涯没有好处。”  
“别打岔，”James瞪回去，“你知道我的意思。KD这家伙不行，他根本不知道自己想要什么。”

“Russ又不傻。”DeMar嘀咕了一句，戳戳他的肩膀，“别管我懂不懂你的意思了，知道你现在看起来像什么吗？一只保护欲过度的母鸡，绝对的。”

“我能不这样吗？你们两个都是被爱情冲昏头脑的蠢货。”James拍掉DeMar的手，“Russ确实不是傻瓜，但你见过他看KD的眼神吗？简直为他粉身碎骨都行。”

“凭良心说，”DeMar答道，“一个联盟里的MVP哭得稀里哗啦，当众对你说爱这个字的时候，很少有人能抵挡住。况且他说的每一句都很到位，换成我们可能都不会比他说得更好了。”

“这就是问题所在，亲爱的Deebo。”James说，“他说的太好太完美了，每一个人在爱情前面都应该是笨拙而愚蠢的，而不是这样妙语生花，那是我跟姑娘们调情才会使出来的招数，好好跟你的James叔叔学着点吧。”

“你说的算是有些道理……”DeMar思考了一下，“等等，你是在骂我笨拙又愚蠢吗？！”  
“谁坠入了爱河，谁就笨拙愚蠢。”  
“你这种文盲居然会扯这些有的没的。”DeMar不可置信地摇摇头。  
“别告诉我你真的相信KD不会走。”James说。

DeMar托着腮帮，从地板上捞起一个水瓶喝了几口，盖上瓶盖，又拿毛巾擦汗。James不说话，也反射性地跟着DeMar喝水。

“今年我有球员选项，打算跟猛龙续约。”DeMar忽然就说起了自己的合同，“要不是经纪人提起这个事情我都快忘了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以一个人如果不想走，是很容易就会表现出来的。”DeMar说，“KD也许做事方式跟我们不太一样，但说真的，这个联盟这么小，谁骗得过谁。我想我们都心里有数，甚至他想去哪里都能猜得差不多。有一点我不能同意你，我觉得KD挺明白自己想要什么的，他就是想当联盟第一，想拿总冠军。”

“我指的不是这个，我指他不知道自己从Russ身上想要些什么。”James把手上的瓶子哐当一声扔进远处的垃圾桶，“球场上也好，他们之间也好，他不知道自己到底要一个怎么样的Russ。”

“我觉得这并不完全是他的错。他要什么，Russ都会给，更多的时候这只能让他更加迷茫。”他也抬起手，打算把瓶子扔过去，看了一眼James之后却把手收了回来，“我才不投，万一没进又要被你嘲笑。”

“是有点远。”James憋着笑，“所以你给Russ打过预防针吗？”  
DeMar瞥他一眼：“你，和其他人一样都反应过度：Russ他自己能想清楚。”

话虽如此，James知道DeMar私底下已经为了这个苦恼很久了，即使表面上看起来这么的风轻云淡。也许没有人比他们更懂得彼此的脆弱和痛苦，也会在撑不下去的时候寻求一些陪伴，但这不意味着每个人都要把自己的伤口亮出来舔舐。三个人光是聚在一起就足够了。

就像KD走的那个下午，接到短信的Russ表情无比平静，一个人呆在房间里拼了很久的多米诺。DeMar和James站在门口喝了点不疼不痒的酒，既没有说话，也没有上去插手。

Russ不需要任何的安慰和帮助，但有些话即便不说出口也足够响亮。

我需要你们，站在我的身边。

***

James和Lou刚刚结束了赛后发布会，Patrick拿着个瓶子准备进新闻室。“这颜色真恶心。”James看着Pat手里不知道是果汁还是什么的液体评论道。

Pat朝他吐舌头：“管你什么事。”  
“别闹了，”Lou拉了James一把，“周围还有记者。”

“我可要好好‘夸奖’一下你的老朋友。”Pat不怀好意地笑笑，他和Russ一向都不对付，James试过从中调解，最后还是放弃了。

“只要你不再把他撞得赛季报销就谢天谢地了，虽然那不是你的本意。天啊Pat，我还不想当OKC的公敌，他们的球迷可都是很爱我的。”最后一次调解失败后，James彻彻底底地败给了他们，他抓着自己视如珍宝的胡子唉声叹气。  
“好说，喷垃圾话我也是很在行的。”Pat信誓旦旦，“君子动口不动手。”

“你队里那个Patrick，真他妈的太讨厌了，我简直不想看见他！就这么说好了，以后他上场，我就轮休。”James刚回到自己车里，Russ的电话就来了。

“哟老兄，你是在跟踪我吗，你怎么知道我进车里了。”  
“你给我闭嘴，”Russ听起来还有点气鼓鼓的，“劳资等你半天都没等到你的电话。”他说的是赛后出去聚会的事情。  
“你都没跟我来拥抱祝贺，一个人就回了更衣室，我以为你不想去了。”James换上一副委屈的语气，“怎么看我都是被拒绝的那个啊。”  
“F**K YOU，”Russ骂道，“我在球馆X号出口，给你两分钟，把你的大屁股挪到我面前来。”  
“你要是个妞，我一定会爱死你的，我喜欢泼辣的姑娘。”James说完这句话，果断地挂掉，免得听到Russ那一连串的爆粗。

他把车开到对方说的那个出口，停下。Russ的衬衫就算在晚上也还是很显眼，领口毫不在意地敞开，金色的项链跟着他的身体晃悠。“干得不错。”Russ坐在副驾驶上给自己系安全带。“你也是。”James看了他一眼，忽然伸手搂了搂对方的肩膀，给了他一个拥抱，不长不短，正好三秒。

“这他妈又是为了什么？”Russ莫名其妙地看着他。  
James只是笑笑：“没什么，你看，这赛季都快结束了……”  
“这赛季已经结束了，多谢你。”Russ打断他，语气倒没有内容那么酸。  
“所以我得跟你表示表示啊。”James人畜无害地说，“因为这个赛季大家都过得很好，没有什么大的伤病，战绩也超出赛前预测，这难道还不值得我们俩抱一个。”

Russ没有回答，摸着下嘴唇笑。他身上还带着季后赛里那点残留的火药味，此时渐渐地消散，仿佛变身一般，慢慢又恢复了平时的样子。这中间的过程James用肉眼都能看得出来。

我不在的时候你被淘汰是什么样子的？他在心里无声地问了一句，又回过神来提醒自己，别这样，James，就算对方是Russ，你也不能太过执意。

“你知道，”开上高速公路的时候Russ把音乐的音量调低，淡淡地说了句，“不管场上发生了什么，不管我和Patrick闹成什么样子，我们都还是好朋友，你知道的吧？”  
“所以你们两个闹起来的时候我都躲得远远的。”  
“我很庆幸你是这样想的。”  
“以前的你，不会说这样的话，从来不会担心这些有的没的。”James把方向盘打个转，简短地思考了一下接下去该说什么，“这笔帐，我算在Kevin的头上，虽然我当时没有拦他。”

“我跟他分手了。”Russ平静地说，“不是像之前那样明明没分手，还装着特别恨他，却时不时觉得是不是还能回到过去的那种分手……这次是动真格的。”

James侧过头看了他一眼：“欢迎来到Harden教授的情感课堂，当你爱上一个人，跟他捅破窗户纸的时候，就已经跟他的友情说再见了，除非你们白头到老，不然结局一定是失去他。”

“这些歪理你都是哪里学来的，我可不记得你有过那么多的恋爱经验。”Russ皱皱眉。

“所以说，”James没有接话，而是自顾自地继续，“你失恋了，给你一个拥抱是很合情合理的事情。”事实上，他在心里补充道，我想给你很多很多个拥抱，如果这是你需要的。

送走Russ之后，James给Kevin发短信：演技不错，差点都被你骗了。  
KD过了很久才回复他：那句话，我会装作他没有说过。

James有的时候不得不承认，Kevin实在是一个执着而一意孤行的人，但这世上并不是每件事情都能如人所愿，总要有所割舍，才能有所收获。我无可奉告，他告诉KD，但我希望你明白，无论是否如愿以偿，你都将欠我一个Russell Westbrook。

我会铭记于心的，这是KD的回答，也许是宣战，谁知道呢。

我的赛季还远远没有结束，James对自己说，或许永远都不会结束。


	8. California Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KD与Russ在西决之后的会面。

乐福万万没想到，Klay居然会有主动跟自己分享八卦的一天。他在房间里有一搭没一搭地听队友的播客，听着退役的Tim和Channing讲他们过去玩游戏的疯狂经历，冷不防就收到了这样一条短信，言简意骇，非常有本人的风格：  
Yo Kev，Russ和KD分手了。

哇哦。乐福挑起一边的眉毛，看看时间还算早，决定跟对方来个视频。

“干嘛？”Klay面无表情地望着他。  
“干嘛？你自己来跟我八卦还问我干嘛？”乐福指着Klay，“你这个家伙是怎么知道的？什么时候你跟KD变成死党了？”  
“拜托，我不是瞎子。”Klay一脸不耐烦，“KD那怨妇似的眼神骗的过谁……好吧确实是Steph告诉我的。”  
“大新闻啊……”乐福托着下巴喃喃自语，“居然搞到现在这个时候才分，我以为早就不在一起了。”  
“简而言之就是KD被甩了。”Klay习惯性地皱眉，“看起来这家伙受刺激了，你的小矮子杀伤力挺大。”  
“这是队友爱啊队友爱！Klay你也会关心人了！”  
“才不是。”Klay眼神飘忽，语气忿忿，“今天早上的训练，被他用球砸到脸……还他妈的瞪我一眼！这意思是我站错位置了？故意的，绝对是故意的。”  
“嗯我确信是KD的问题，不是你在放空太迟钝。”乐福憋着笑，一本正经地回答。  
“……”Klay翻个白眼，一声不响地就消失了。  
“切。”乐福盯着手机看了几秒，笑了笑，还是把它放到了一边。

 

DeMar是个很少后悔的男人，他的人生准则一直是为自己的决定负责。但现在的他却无比后悔一件事情：在巴西的时候把自己的私人手机号给了那个该死的，内心戏特别丰富的KD。

“亲爱的DD，”Kyle把手机递给他，满脸都是捉狭，“不要告诉我，我的小男朋友把联盟巨星的肚子给搞大了，诶呀你可真了不起。”

DeMar给了Kyle一个“你在胡说八道些什么”的眼色，接过手机，KD的声音带着浓重的鼻音，吸了好几次气才喊出自己的名字：“DeMar。”  
“卧槽。”DeMar朝Kyle招招手，示意对方过来听。

KD还在那儿不停地叨叨：“我才意识到……我从来没有想过……我没有想到这件事情这么困难……”

Kyle听了一会儿，朝DeMar撇撇嘴，拍拍他的肩膀，一副爱莫能助的表情，蹦蹦跳跳地给了对方一个背影。

DeMar瞬间把自己所有的人生选择都后悔了一遍：操，你们这些东部来的没一个好东西，劳资一个堂堂全明星，凭什么给你们当树洞当知心姐姐？劳资要回西部，啊不对，我不要去西部，但我要回Compton！

“KD。”心里虽然这么想，但DeMar还是叹口气，把脸埋进自己手里，“KD，你再哭下去就要过呼吸了，到时候我就要打电话帮你喊医生。你也不想明天早上各处的头版头条都是救护车围在你家门口的报道吧？”

“……我才没哭。”KD安静了一会儿，憋出了这么一句回答。  
“随你怎么说。”DeMar觉得自己的眼球就要翻到天上去了。  
“我才看完雷霆和火箭的季后赛。”  
“真巧，我也看了，怎么，你有感想吗？”DeMar明知故问。  
“……算了，没什么。”KD似乎吸了吸鼻子，“呃……我不是想要打扰你们两个。”  
“我们也只是在看比赛而已。”DeMar很快地答道。  
“总之……接下来的比赛祝你们好运。”  
“你也是。”DeMar还没把话说完，对方已经挂断了电话。

“SO？”Kyle站在不远处歪着脑袋询问似地看着他，“他需要你的抚养费吗？”  
“还是那点陈年烂谷子的破事。”DeMar自动忽略后半句，“雷霆被淘汰了，可能触动他某根神经了吧。”

“你的意思是，Russ回家钓鱼了，触动了他某根神经。”Kyle说，“我不知道你是怎么每次都能错过重点的。”  
“我这叫给人家留点空间。”  
“他才不在乎这点空间。”Kyle从上往下俯视着坐在沙发上的DeMar，一字一句，“他这样的人，不会给自己留任何余地。”

DeMar现在很想给Russ或者James打个电话，问问他们还好吗：在这些被媒体包围的日子里，一举一动都在放大镜下被挑剔，一言一语都被认为意有所指的日子里。

“他们会解决的。”Kyle看他有点忧虑，加了一句，“现在，把注意力转移到自己的季后赛上，看看下一场怎么把雄鹿解决掉？再输一场看我怎么惩罚你。”

“真不讲理……”DeMar小声嘟囔了一句。  
“闭嘴，反正你喜欢。”

 

KD刚完成一个阶段的训练，坐在椅子上边调整呼吸边发呆。

“你终于反应过来了？”Steph在他面前晃来晃去，KD被他晃得不耐烦，换了个方向，脸朝另外一边。  
“这样可不行啊……”Steph扯住他的衣服，半是命令半是玩笑地把他掰了回来，“Kevin同学，老师没教过你，别人跟你说话的时候要看着对方的眼睛吗？”  
“你想怎么样？”KD没好气地问道。  
“昨天你用球砸了Klay的脸。”Steph指着他。  
“是我错了，我道歉。”  
“哦我不是说这个，”Steph摆摆手，“他又不是靠脸吃饭的，砸就砸了，别砸我就行。”

难道你就是靠脸吃饭吗？KD腹诽，但没有说话，只是双手交叉看着Steph，等着他继续往下说。

“你意识到了对吗？”Steph靠近他，小声说，“就好像被人砍掉了一条手臂，一开始，你只是懵了，感觉不到任何疼痛，最多就是有点空荡荡的不知所措。现在你回过神来了，这疼痛就会加倍地袭来。好了，我不知道具体发生了什么，但如果要打个赌，我会把钱押在Russ身上。”

“你猜的没错。”KD拿毛巾盖着自己的头，“我该去找点止疼药么？或者让队医来一针吗啡？”  
“抱歉了兄弟。”Steph抓起KD头上的毛巾，扔到不远处，“这疼痛无药可救，慢慢习惯就好。我的建议是，比如你可以练习一下这个叫篮球的玩意儿……”  
“不借个肩膀给我哭泣什么的？”  
“你太沉了。”Steph说，“Russ没有跟你抱怨过这件事吗？你以前总是挂他肩膀上。”

换成往常的KD，他一定会反应迅速地找到犀利又不会惹恼对方的话语回击，而今天的他只是低下头盯着地板，似是而非地“嗯”了一声。他站起来，从Steph手里拿过球，开始了又一轮的疯狂投篮。

“哟，Kev干劲十足嘛。”Klay在Steph的身后不冷不热地评论道。  
Steph回头看他一眼，把牙套放回嘴里晃了晃脑袋：“看见没？跟你说了他昨天不是故意的。”

“哼，别以为我没听见你说，砸了就砸了。”

 

Russ第一次真正地意识到，回家钓鱼之后，居然有这么大把的时间让自己挥霍。他甚至想不起来以前的休赛期是怎么能过得这么快的。

“去吧，好好放松一下。”刚做完球队总结的Presti对他说，“等到七月，我们再开始谈合同，从现在开始无论你做什么，我和你的教练都不想知道。”  
“我会回来的。”  
“那就最好。”Presti拍拍他的手臂，在Russ走之前又叫住了他，“有件事从赛季初就有点让我困扰，或者说是好奇。”  
“哦？”Russ回过头，神情有点迷惑。  
“入场仪式。”Presti说，“当然了，这都是你们球员自己爱怎么玩就怎么玩的时候……你总是第一个出场。”  
Russ耸耸肩：“我们就是按照号码大小来排顺序，我是0号，当然第一个出场。”  
“讲得通。”Presti点点头，朝他挥手，“去吧，七月之前不想再看见你了。”  
“我保证还会出现在你面前的，总经理。”Russ笑了笑，和Presti告别。

走出大楼的时候他深吸了一口气，睁开眼看着天空。他理解Presti的言下之意：几乎所有球队的当家球星都是最后一个出场的，他也可以这么做。

“我就是喜欢第一个跑出去。”他小声嘀咕了一句。就算身后少了那么一个人的目光，那都不能改变什么。

***

Kevin再次拿到西部冠军奖杯的时候差一点就掉眼泪了——如果不是Steph在他耳边说了句：“你可别哭啊Kevin，总决赛呢还有总决赛呢。”

“上一次拿，我才二十出头。”Kevin在更衣室里告诉Steph，“那个时候我以为这只是开始，后来才发现这故事没有结局。”

“我的球队很强大，我不会为此而道歉，不然，你也不会来。”Steph半认真地说，他对勇士总是有一种近乎偏执的占有欲。“你是我们的一员，一块最后的拼图。”Steph曾经的话还掷地有声，“我可以给你球权，给你漂亮的数据，给你想要的一切。但最终跟这个球队荣辱与共的，是我，这是我的球队，我要它名留青史，成为最伟大的球队，你要记住这一点。”

“我的球队。”Kevin自言自语。  
他现在刚刚回到湾区的家，习惯性地站在阳台上出神。他的后院风景棒极了，能看到湾区的五座大桥，无论是早上的日出，傍晚的日落，还是深夜的灯火，都是一张张标准的风景明信片。

“我的球队。”他翻着网上自己举起奖杯的照片，微凉的风从脸上吹过。Kevin闭上双眼，摇摇头：“……我们的球队。”

 

Russ没有料到Kevin还会出现在自家门口——鉴于这不是第一次发生了，他倒也没有很意外。  
“你不应该在这里。”这次他没有把对方关在门外，而是很平静地打开门。

“我进总决赛了。”Kevin说。  
“是的，我知道，恭喜你。”Russ没好气地说，“是因为我没有给你发短信祝贺吗？老实说我并不关心这件事情，我觉得自己没有必要那么做。”

“你确实没有必要那么做，我很清楚我们现在的状态。你不需要我再次出现在你的生活里。”Kevin站在玄关，Russ站在客厅里，两个人不远不近地僵持。

“于是你现在出现在这里是怎么一回事？”

“因为我想亲口告诉你。”Kevin说，“因为我很高兴，很高兴。我在勇士的更衣室差点就哭了，没有人能够真正理解这是为了什么，可我满脑子想的都是你。如果我赢了总冠军，我还会死皮赖脸地出现在你的门口……你会很生气，会骂我无耻，可是到今天我才体会到，在我生命里发生的每一件美好的事情，我都想亲口告诉你，哪怕那跟你无关。我不能忍受一个没有你的世界，哪怕我们仇恨彼此，都好过形同陌路。”

“你这个家伙……”Russ低下头，恶狠狠地蹦了几句脏话，转过头背对着Kevin，“拖鞋在老地方，你自己拿。我没说让你进来，你就在那儿站着吧，爱站多久站多久。”

Kevin正要开口回答，Russ打断了他：“没让你说话。”

“哦……”Kevin穿着拖鞋站在原地，Russ自顾自进厨房给自己倒了杯饮料，坐在沙发上一边喝一边翻时尚杂志看。

“Sam前阵子问我，为什么出场仪式的时候还是第一个跑出来。”Russ翻完一本杂志，放进茶几的下层，“我说我们就是根据出场号码来排的。”  
“哦。”  
“有时候我觉得你就像是死了。”Russ抬起头来看着Kevin，“倒不是咒你，可我有时候就是觉得有一个叫Kevin Durant的幽灵，在OKC游荡。有时候在球馆的上空看着我，有时候在球迷的谈论里，有时候人们对此避而不谈，但那个幽灵总是在那里。我知道这是我臆想出来的，但每一场比赛，当我在聚光灯下跑出来的时候，我总觉得你在后面看着我，这比记者媒体们的喋喋不休还要让我生气。因为你还好端端地活着，没有理由变成一个幽灵。”

“也许你就是应该改一下顺序，”Kevin说，“那玩意儿毕竟是很早以前的规矩了。”

“我很在乎三双。”Russ自顾自地继续说，“我当然希望球队赢球，但如果有三双的机会摆在面前，我为什么要放弃？就为了塑造一个所谓无私的形象？我想要MVP，谁不想要？你看看我们队里的阵容，没有MVP，我们还剩什么？还有谁愿意来加入我们？这些事情我不能光明正大地说出来，我不能在媒体面前说，因为这显得我不尊重队友；我不能告诉James，因为他是我的朋友。我不能告诉他，我希望击败你拿到MVP；我只能告诉他，无论发生什么我们都会和以前一样。”

“他会理解的。”Kevin说，“James一直都很理解你。”

“但理解我不是他的责任。你以为我不自量力吗？F**k，我当然知道了。火箭是西部第三，我们是第六。我知道我们能做到什么，不能做到什么。”Russ站起来，走近Kevin，“我也很清楚，就算你不走，最终也不过是和上赛季一样。就像去年夏天，我从头到尾都很明白你会走，我甚至都不意外你去了勇士，哪怕你只是给我发了一条该死的短信，因为去他妈的，你知道我早就明白了。”

“但你还是挽留我了。”Kevin低声说。

“对，因为知道和希望是两码事。”Russ说，“没有胜算不是一个让我放弃努力的理由。我知道你要走，但如果不试着挽留你，我没法原谅自己……”他咬了咬嘴唇，过了一会儿才继续说，“而那点希望才是最要命的。别误会，我可没希望过你会留下。”

“不是我会留下，而是年复一年我们差一点就能成功的希望，那点渺小的，可望而不可及的希望。”Kevin说，“每一年我都会对自己说，明年，下一年就可以成功，就是这点该死的希望支撑着我们走了这么远。”

“真讽刺，”Russ看他一眼，“你看，我确信自己真他妈的恨不得杀了你，但和你谈话并不像想象中那么难以忍受。”

Kevin笑了笑：“你杀了我，我也许真的会变成幽灵。”

“我实在不知道怎么做才能让自己解恨。”

“你可以继续恨我，你应当继续恨我。”Kevin说，“我想这句话我已经重复了无数遍。Russ，我并非一无所知，从头到尾我们两个都对这件事心照不宣。你认为我会走，我知道你会挽留，但这一切都不会对结局有所改变。这不会改变我对你的感情，也不会改变我去做我认为是应该的事情。”

“如果爱情能带来总冠军，我从不介意多给你一点。”Russ低下头，“很可惜，联盟并不是用爱夺冠的。我有很多理由去说服自己释怀，却只需要一个理由来让你滚出我的家。”

“因为你爱我。”Kevin伸出手，和以前那样摩挲Russ的头发，“所以你有足够的理由和资格来恨我，让我后悔，让我愧疚，但你不能就此让我离开。是的，我他妈的离开了雷霆，但这世上不存在任何的理由可以让我离开你的生命。不是作为你好友里的其中一个，也不是作为你的队友之一，而是作为你生命里不可替代的那一个人。”

“你这个不可理喻的自恋狂，偏执狂，疯子。”Russ瞪着他，“不，你比疯子还要疯狂……而我居然对此毫不意外。”出乎意料地，他伸出手，拍了拍Kevin的脸：“也许我也是个疯子。”

Russ没有告诉Kevin，他接到短信的那个下午是带着怎样的心情，看着KD的名字依次在地板上坍塌，慢慢变成一堆碎片；他没有告诉Kevin，无数个竭尽全力都没能拿下胜利的夜晚里，他要花费多少精力去警告自己不要想如果那两个字；他没有告诉Kevin，Steph时不时给他发各种信息，有的没的，他从不回复，但每一条都会看。

Kevin也没有告诉Russ，做决定的那个夜晚，他花了一个晚上整理两个人的回忆，一遍又一遍地问自己，你确定要这样做吗？你真的要放弃这一切吗？他没有告诉Russ，雷霆被淘汰的那一刻，他看着丰田中心漫天飞舞的纸片里那个渐渐远去的橘黄色背影，怎么都止不住眼泪；他没有告诉Russ，常规赛季的最后，他也和一个普通球迷那样，在每一场雷霆比赛的时候紧张地咬着指甲，默默地数着他的数据。

他们没有告诉对方，只因为有些东西比这更重要。

“去吧。”Russ对Kevin说，听起来依然耿耿于怀，不知道是对Kevin还是对自己，“去拿你那该死的总冠军吧。”  
“我会告诉你结果如何。”  
“非常感谢，但我不会为此而开心的。总有一天，它也会属于我。”

篮球很小，所承载的梦想和希冀却很大：一个人，一座城市，乃至于一整个国家的期盼。

也许有同生共死的兄弟与战友，也可能只是孤身奋战；也许成长于犯罪丛生的街头，也许一直都被温柔对待；有在最后一刻取得胜利的惊心动魄，也有知其不可而为之的倔强。无论阳光灿烂或是狂风暴雨，都有人义无反顾地一路前行。

只因路的尽头，有骄傲和荣光，照亮这段无悔的岁月。


	9. Russ/Harden番外：恋无可恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 共你亲到无可亲密后  
> 便知友谊万岁是尽头

“你也有今天。”

James抬起头，Russ双手插着裤兜，穿着再普通不过的黑色tee和牛仔裤，就这么站在他面前。他望了望四周，就连最讨厌Russ的Patrick都转过身，装作什么都没看见的样子。

“彼此彼此。”他听见自己的声音说。

Russ在James的身边坐下，拍拍他的肩膀：“之前是谁喋喋不休地抱怨我没在赛后第一时间祝贺的？你看，我这就来弥补了。喂，你这是什么眼神？”

“我在仔细考虑，”James捋捋胡子，“考虑今晚是不是能跟你来一发……”

“每次输了季后赛，你都要这么对我说，”Russ正拿着James的瓶子喝水，朝他挑起一边眉毛，“抱歉兄弟，你还是去夜店找几个火辣的妞来欲仙欲死吧。”

“哎，也算是尝试过了，尽力了。”James吐吐舌头，“我才是那个打完比赛的人，你他妈的还好意思拿着我的瓶子喝水？”

“你看看你那表现，啧啧，我他妈的在观众席上喊Defense都比你累。”Russ边说边把水瓶递给James，趁对方喝水的时候，弯着腰把换下来的球鞋和衣服一股脑地都塞进包里。

“我的球鞋都要被折坏了。”James朝着Russ的后背说，“这鞋子可是很贵的。”

“你还缺钱？缺钱哥哥帮你买。”Russ头也不回，随手扒拉了一下包里的衣物，算是整理，“不知感恩的家伙。”

“真不公平。”James小声说了一句，“为什么到我这里就是这种待遇。”

Russ站起来，把包往他脚边啪的一扔：“你还想要什么待遇？别在这儿浪费时间了，一会儿你喜欢的妞们可都被别人给带走了。”

James拎起包，正准备要走，Russ又叫住他：“就穿这套？刚才新闻发布会你就穿的这套。”

“走吧。”James拉一把Russ，“我只带了这一套衣服。”因为我没打算在这场之后去夜店，后半句他没有说出口。

Russ上下打量了他一番，把自己手腕上的手表解下来，放进对方手里：“没点金闪闪的东西，你好意思进去？这样顺眼多了。”

“亲爱的Russ，请你放十万个心，我可是那儿的会员。”James拿起手表粗粗看了一眼，“这表挺不错的。你要不要跟我一起去体验一下？”

“就不去抢你的风头了。”Russ走上前给了James一个拥抱，“好好享受，别为了别的什么事情而扫兴。”

于是那天晚上，James在震耳欲聋的音乐声里彻夜狂欢。人群在DJ的带领下大声地喊着MVP，他举起酒瓶，酒精似烈火般焚烧着奔流的血液。James明白，明天早上他就会登上娱乐版，他知道在球队出局之后直奔夜店醉生梦死会给人落下什么样的话柄。我他妈才不在意这个呢，他在心里说，并不是所有的悲伤都要用哭泣来表达，也并不是所有的举动都需要每一个人的理解。

“你不跟着他去？”Patrick从更衣室走出来，发现Russ还在原地，James却已经没了人影。

Russ看他一眼，眼神里的意思分明就是“管你屁事”，他们俩在场下虽然不至于剑拔弩张，但也完全没有到称兄道弟的程度。

“我随口问问而已，你知道James去的可都是城里最好玩的地方。”Patrick举起双手，表示自己并无敌意。

“这种时候，留他一个人比较好。”Russ淡淡地回答。

“大老远地跑来留他一个人？”Patrick摆摆手，“不用回答我，你跟胡子那点事情我根本不想知道。对了，休赛期的时候记得练练你的投篮，这样下赛季我可以考虑考虑多使点力气来防守你。”

“你的‘力气’我已经领教过了，非常感谢。”Russ往头上扣了顶帽子，“下赛季再见吧，虽然我是不想见。”

“我说，你不是和KD在一起嘛。”Patrick在身后懒洋洋地开口，语气里多少带点质问，“一个赛季的狗血分手大戏，全联盟都看着你们俩演，那现在这样算什么？”

“管你屁事。”Russ终于把这句话说了出来。

 

James走出夜店已经是第二天的事情了，他甚至有点惊讶太阳还没完全升起来——这意味着时间还早。他在经纪人的唠叨声中回到家，不意外地在玄关看到一双Air Jordan大大咧咧地摆在鞋柜外头。James关上门，撑着大鞋柜，低下头深深地叹了口气，慢慢地脱下鞋子，放轻了脚步。他从衣帽间找出换洗衣服，正要打开主卧的门用自己的卫生间洗澡，手又缩了回来，去了另外一头的客房卫生间。

洗完澡之后，外面的天色又亮了几分。James习惯性边给胡子上护发素边看着镜子里的自己，勉强扯了扯嘴角：除了脸色有点憔悴，还不算太糟糕。酒精的作用已经褪去了一大半，困意渐渐涌上来。他打开主卧的门，毫不在意地推了推床上的Russ：“喂，醒醒，我都没地方睡了。”

“滚。”Russ眼睛都没睁开，翻个身背对他。

James走到床的另一边，抱着膝盖蹲在地上，拿手指戳Russ的肩窝：“认真的，老兄。我一晚上没睡了，你好歹给我腾点地方。”

Russ蠕动了一下，算是回应。

“……我看着像KD吗？这点地方够？”  
“也许你该换个大一点的床。”Russ嘟嘟囔囔。  
“我的床很大，但也不是让你这么四仰八叉地睡的。”

Russ不情愿地挪动了几下，勉强给James让出了一点空间。

“也不知道这是谁的床。”James坐在床头抱怨了一句。Russ裸露的背脊和他露在外面的大腿靠得很近，他能感到对方散发出来的温度和呼吸的起伏。James侧过头，盯着Russ的侧脸，慢慢地低下头，就保持在鼻尖和脸颊近在咫尺的距离，他控制着自己的气息，缓慢地呼吸。Russ这时候动了一下，翻过身，整个脸都埋在了枕头里。James瞬间抬起头，速度太快，后脑勺碰在床后的墙壁上发出不轻不重“砰”的一声。

Russ倏地从床上坐起来，他听到声响，以为James摔下了床，也不仔细看，一把就抓住了对方的肩膀。James摸摸自己的后脑勺，好像没什么大事，就有点窘迫地看着他：“呃我只是撞了一下……”

“你这蠢货又搞什么花样？”Russ瞪着他，还朝他头上来了一记，“要么给我睡觉，要么给我出去跑个几公里。”

“对不起，老妈。”James抱着头哀嚎着道歉。  
“F**k off！”

酒精害人呐，躺下之后James的内心是混乱的，我他妈的在想什么。

 

James醒来的时候，Russ正盘腿坐在床上打电话，一点都不考虑到边上还有人睡着：“我在胡子家，你来不来？啊他在家，早上刚回来的，我看酒喝了不少，妞可能没睡几个……”

“喂！”James闭着眼睛伸手打了Russ一下，“我在这里呢，别把我当空气。”  
“Deebo的电话，你要不要听？”Russ把电话递给他。  
“帮我跟他问好。”James把脑袋埋进枕头里，“我想吃Tim Hortons的甜甜圈。”

“你是撞傻了吗？Deebo在Compton，从哪里给你去搞那个甜甜圈。”Russ吐槽完他，又继续跟DeMar通话，“就这么说好了啊，等着你。”

“我有说邀请他来我家吗？”James的声音闷闷地透过枕头传过来。  
“你又没拒绝。”Russ一副理所当然的样子。

太阳即将下山的时候，DeMar出现在了James的家门口，手里奇迹般地托着两大盒甜甜圈。

“你你你是从哪里搞来的？”Russ给他开门的时候忍不住问道。

“我从多伦多过来的啊。”DeMar奇怪地看了他一眼，把盒子放在客厅里，“我不知道你们为什么对这玩意儿这么热衷，天知道我都快吃吐了。”

“因为它们就跟生活一样的甜蜜啊。”James拿起一个甜甜圈咬了口，满脸都是陶醉，“啊这真是一种犯罪。”

“拿你们没办法。”DeMar摇了摇头，看了眼时间，“我还有个航班要赶，回头再聚吧。”

“这么急？”

“今天是我回Compton的日子，”DeMar说，“要不是某个人吵着要吃甜甜圈，我这会儿已经在吃我妈亲手煮的晚餐了，交友不慎不过如此。”

“谢谢了哥们。”临走时Russ在门口小声对DeMar说。

“多可恶的家伙，”DeMar笑着回答，“明明我们俩先被淘汰的，还得来安慰他。”

 

“你说Kyle下赛季会在哪儿？”送走DeMar之后James蹦出这么一句。

“现在说还太早。”Russ也在吃甜甜圈，“对了，明天母亲节，我要回去陪妈妈过节。”

“什么时候走？”  
“还没决定，也许今晚也许明天早上。”

James看着盒子里所剩无几的甜甜圈，喝了一口水：“明天早上再走吧，今天也不早了，留下吧。”  
Russ点点头：“好。”

“Deebo的生日你准备送什么？”James问Russ。  
“袜子。”Russ答道。他跟James对视了几秒，自己先笑了起来。

这是James自从输球以来第一次有了笑的冲动。

***

袜子这件事情要从他们十几岁刚上初中的时候说起。

“我算过了，今年Deebo的生日正好是训练营的最后一天。”有次James神秘兮兮地告诉Russ，“我们得送他点什么。”  
“不如送他一双篮球袜？”Russ想了想，“去年我就发现他袜子破了，他还一直穿着，真让我困扰。”  
“好主意，不过这样一来我们得早点开始攒钱。”James说，“我有一双，不是重要的比赛我可舍不得穿。”  
“去年圣诞我也收到了一双。”Russ说，“我得说，感觉太不一样了，我们必须送他一双。”  
“我去找找自己的零花钱，应该还能找出一点来。”

James和Russ揣着零花钱进商店又是几个月之后的事情了，两个人凑在货架面前窃窃私语。

“你觉得买NIKE还是JORDAN？咦ADIDAS也有。”  
“JORDAN吧。”James捏了捏包装，小声问Russ，“我们钱够吗？”

Russ低头数了数：“买了JORDAN就不能买贺卡和礼袋了。”  
“诶呀那些东西买了他也用不上。”

八月，James把那双袜子放在行李的最里面，带着它来到了训练营。在训练营里他和DeMar是最引人注意的，和比他们大一岁的孩子们一起打比赛，而瘦小的Russ总是在场边给他们加油鼓劲。训练营的孩子们背景各异，却都一样的好强，有着强烈的自尊心，也并不是每个人都对彼此很友好。

“嘿，那个小子。”DeMar有一天正弯腰系鞋带，有个比他大两岁的孩子站在面前，居高临下地跟他说话，“你是Compton来的？我听说那里除了罪犯就是毒贩，你有认识的吗？”

DeMar抬起头看他一眼，冷冷地回答：“没有。”

“别这样啊，”那个孩子显然不满足于这个答案，“我听说大麻什么的很……你懂，难道你都没有尝试过吗？”

“如果你还想继续你的篮球梦的话，”DeMar对他说，“奉劝你远离那些东西。”

“嘿，我明年就上高中了。”大孩子上前一步，“我不需要你这个小屁孩来教我怎么做人。”

“哦对不起，哥们，”DeMar耸耸肩，“我昨天跟你对位，在你这里拿了二十多分，你不说我完全不知道你明年就要上高中了。”

“噗。”在一边听了全过程的James忍不住笑出声，“我以为你年纪比我们还小呢，还觉得诶这小孩不错。”

“艹！”大孩子骂了一句，用肩膀狠狠地撞了一下DeMar。DeMar完全没有想到对方会动手，没有防备，往后退了几步。

“喂，不要太过分啊。”James正要替DeMar还手，边上突然有人把他拉开，低声说了句：“躲着点，别傻乎乎地凑上去。”

James回过神来的时候，Russ早就一拳揍了上去。

 

“打架是要丢主力的，严重的还会开除，直接送回家。”站在教练办公室外头的时候，DeMar悄悄对James说，“所以我才没有还手啊。”

“我才不管。”James还在赌气，“我才不能眼睁睁看你被人欺负。”

“所以Russ替你动的手。”DeMar说，“就是为了让你不丢掉主力。”

“好了，这个事情主要的错不在你，但是以后动手之前想想清楚。”教练陪着Russ从办公室里走出来，手里拿着Russ的检讨书。他看着DeMar和James，也拍了拍这两个男孩子的脑袋：“给朋友出头没有错，但要看场合。你看，要是你们在比赛里打架，被罚出场，那就是整支球队为你的冲动付出代价，懂了吗？”

“我真是受够了你们俩！”回宿舍的路上，Russ气得吼道，“James你这个蠢货！DeMar你也是个蠢货！训练营都快结束了还惹事！”  
“我又做错了什么？”DeMar一脸无辜。  
“你……”Russ也是一时上火，把DeMar也骂了进去，“你长得太好欺负了！别人就爱捏你这个软柿子！”  
“好了好了，我错了，谢谢你替我写检讨。”James朝Russ眨眨眼，“别气了Russ，明天训练营就结束了，我们回去整整行李。”

 

“亲爱的Deebo，”James和Russ憋着笑，啪的一下把礼物拍在DeMar的脸上，“生日快乐！”两个人还唱起了生日歌。

“停停！”DeMar做了一个暂停的手势，笑着捂住耳朵，“James你唱得太难听了！”而当他看清楚手里的礼物是什么之后，忽然收起了所有的笑容：“你们这两个蠢货！简直太蠢了！”

James和Russ面面相觑，完全不知道好脾气的DeMar是怎么一回事。

DeMar还在继续：“你们知不知道这玩意儿有多贵？我穿着是能扣篮还是能变成巨星？就不能给我买张贺卡写点可笑的祝福语吗？”

“HEY，HEY，”Russ走上前，“我们只是想送你点好东西而已，不要这么激动，告诉你啊，今年的圣诞节新年礼物可都在里头了。”

“我明白……”DeMar安静下来，眼睛有点湿，“我不是真的生气，我想要这个好久了。”

“那就值了。”James给了DeMar一个拥抱，“顺便，不管是扣篮还是变成巨星，我都觉得不是问题。”

而正是十三岁那年，DeMar完成了人生中的第一个扣篮。

***

“顺便，那年我们确实再也没有交换礼物，真的没钱了，跟妈妈透支了不少零花钱。”James笑着说，“那个时候觉得一双袜子为什么要卖那么贵，真是太荒唐。”

“然后现在你拿现金买三万的金链子都不心疼。”Russ也笑了，“man，我喜欢我现在的生活，可有时候我也会怀念那些穷日子。”

“我很庆幸，”James指着眼前的盒子，又指指Russ，“我们三个最终都能在联盟里打球，这是我们以前想都不敢想的事情。”

“我的人生经历告诉我，只有想不到的事情，没有不会发生的事情。”

“我不会离开你。”James凑到Russ跟前，“队友会被交易，情人间会分手，夫妻也会离婚。”但我们什么都不是，我们只是朋友。

“倒也没错，以前我们是队友，结果就没当成。”Russ点点头，“要是当情人，说不定也早就分手了。”

James眼神一闪，想要说什么，又觉得不应该说出口。

“怎么？”Russ趴在桌面上，双手交叉垫着下巴，“你就没想过？也许是很多年以前的事情了，但我可不能说自己没想过。”

“那你也没说啊。”James看着他，“我也记不清了，或许也是很多年以前了。”他与Russ十几年来的相处模式几乎毫无变化，早就分不清感情是什么时候变成了现在的状态。

“现在讨论这个也没有意思。”Russ伸了个懒腰，“况且那个时候我们都小，不懂，分不清楚。”

“那你现在懂了？”James说。  
“拜某个混蛋所赐，”Russ撇嘴，“说起来，我们真的要开始讨论他吗？”

“不，”James摇摇头，“我们不需要在这里讨论他。”虽然KD是他们之间一个绕不过去的话题，但他们还有很多可以谈论的事情，不仅仅是篮球相关。James也在心里想过，如果用这十几年的感情，去换取一点什么，他愿不愿意？答案是，他绝对不愿意。并不是怕分手后连朋友都做不了，而是潜意识里觉得，没有什么东西可以跟这样的感情等价交换。

“谈恋爱太折腾了。”James对Russ说，“我看着你跟KD都替你们累。”

“所以说，”Russ专注地从水杯里喝水，“我乐意看你没心没肺地去夜店玩个通宵，好过你被别人折腾，哪怕那个别人是我自己。”

“我倒是挺喜欢看你们闹得满城风雨的，”James说，“KD那小子嫉妒起来也是很有意思的，而你总是在关于他的事情上口是心非。”

Russ从水杯里抬起头，露出笑容；James也跟着他笑。他们总是能心平气和地讨论各种话题，也总是在对方需要的时候恰到好处地出现。无论发生什么事情，他们都能够感同身受，却又为了对方保持着一份理智和清醒。

世间种种美好的感情，并非每一种都是以爱情的名义；风雨同舟的不离不弃，也并不只是恋人之间的专利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading！


End file.
